Timewinder
by MinerStatus
Summary: She haunted his dreams, his mind, and his life. He couldn't shake her no matter how many years passed. He yearned to see her again in the worst kind of way. Sometimes dreams can make the most frustrating realities.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover image is not mine, give thanks to the creator who was also featured in riots new youtube videos-** **.com**

* * *

Ekko gripped the edge of the stool he was seated on, still trying to decipher exactly what happened to the girl in front of him. His eyes looked over her for what had to of been the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. Admiring her now mature face as she tinkered with fishbones. Pow pow sat on the end of the long oak table with tools strewn around it, evidence of a good tune up. She picked up the launcher and held it up, giving it a good look with one eye before placing it back on the table. She was perfectly silent, ignoring him almost, glancing over in his direction once or twice in hopes that he would go away. He didn't know why he followed her to her hideaway, the clock tower, but he did. His mind continued to wander back to a small girl with short blue hair as he looked at her. Replying the memories in his head like a silent film over and over again. He envisioned her playing hide and seek in the slums. The awkward encounters they had over the years, not quite old enough to know what love is at the time. The joy he felt whenever she smiled. Then to the awkward eleven year old preteen that was him, oogeling her as she had just started to mature. Not even knowing what it meant or how he actually felt about her, he was just too young. Even to this day it still makes him cringe. Then to that one faithful day she was gone. The day he walked to her house excited to see her, only to find her and her sister weren't there, like they had never been there. No one seemed to remember them, not even the rest of the gang they ran with, just him.

That was until he joined league of legends. The only reason he did was to continue his work on his zero drive. Maybe one day he could go all the way back and figure out exactly what happened. He could find them, or stop them. He yearned to see her again so badly he left his home land.

Then he saw her again.

She was sitting in a tree, one leg dangled as her body was cradled by the branches. She looked down Blankly at him as he stared in awe. Something clicked in her eyes after a while, a small grin teased at her lips as her eyes tinkled with a mischievous excitement. Without a word she flung a hat at him and he grabbed for it out of instinct.

He was still fuming from that incident. It didn't need much explanation. As he was the one holding Caits hat when she walked up.

His eyes trailed over to her hair, tracing it along her back line then down to the small tufts at the end of her braids. She was different then he had imagined. She was shorter, but not too short. He was almost positive that was because he had grown much taller though. Her body was almost boyish but still had a feminine touch to it. She was thinner, but in a good way. He noted the tattoos that lined her body. They complimented her now though; she was so pale now that it brightened her skin. Her eyes had to be what he liked the most through; they had changed, from a dull pink to a bright vibrant one. He liked them, a little bit too much, cherishing the small glances she sent him. He noted the Zaun inspired fashion she had, although he had to say he didn't like his childhood friend being so exposed all the time.

She had definitely grown up.

"Your hairs longer now," he managed to say, breaking the still air.

"Your Mohawk has gotten taller," she replied, her eyes never leaving the rocket launcher. She twisted a small bolt out of fishbones jaw and set it on the table. Ekko's eyes turned into darts, his nostrils flaring. He made a grab for one of her braids. A trivial move for the now nineteen year old. He didn't care through, after all this time, all his searching; this is what she has to say. Jinx gave a small hiss in protest, glaring back up at him.

"After all this time that's what you have to say?" he pulled on it harder. He growled at the silence that she offered in response and dropped the braid.

"I moved, what's there to say. You knew I was going to weeks beforehand, I don't know why you're so upset," she said back flatly after a brief pause. Ekko immediately stood up; the stool he had planted himself on earlier crashed to the floor. It rolled for a moment on its side before coming to a stop.

"No you disappeared, you were there one day then you were gone! Tell me the truth Jinx, what happened to you and Vi," He demanded. Stepping closer to her her and pushing fish bones to the far end of the table.

Jinx looked up with a confused look. "You mean the Piltover cop? Vi?" she questioned, pointing to a picture on the wall with a pink circle around it. Ekko looked over at the photo; squinting his eyes at it at first, then widening them.

"Wh-…. Why is she on your wall like that?" he yelled at her, pointing at the wall of pictures and newspaper clippings. Jinx just shrugged and moved to pull fish bones back to her. Ekko slammed his hand down on the gun, throwing off the table and onto the floor.

"Hey don't make me put you on my shit list too, because I will," Jinx finally stood up to face him. Her brow furrowed as she became angry at the boy in front of her.

"Listen, all I remember from when I was a kid is you, or maybe not you, the person I remember looked like you, and was much shorter…" Jinx trailed off staring up at Ekko as she held her chin in-between her fingers. She started to walk small circles around him. Tracing her fingers across his bicep on the first round, looking him up and down. She teased a small strand of white hair between her fingers. laughing when he growled and shook his head. Then flicked the tip of his weapon, smirking as it made a hollow sound. Stopping to face him again she inspected his face. One lone finger ran down from the center of his forehead to his nose. She rubbed the white smudge on the tip of her fingers for a few seconds before wiping it off on his chest "and a lost less…mature. And I remember moving, I lived on the outskirts of piltover for a while. I don't understand what you're talking about, you didn't seem to care, you never even came to say bye…" She trailed off.

"No it was me, and you didn't just move, you vanished," he growled through gritted teeth. There's no way it couldn't be her, she knew his name, he knew hers, he was positive. He was also sure something wasn't right. Why wouldn't she remember? Even if she did what would be the point in lying? His zero drive made a satisfying thump as it hit the dusty wooden floor. The baton like weapon followed next as his eyes glanced around the room.

Gears turned away on the ceiling. Working to turn the dial placed just outside. He pondered briefly what it sounded like when the giant bell goes off at midnight and noon each day. After a while you don't even notice the crunching sound of the gears turning anymore, it turns into almost a lullaby. The was sun setting just outside the window. The entire wall under the face of the clock was filled with different colored panes of glass with the center circle clear. Letting in one circle of unfiltered light.

With a heavy sigh Ekko walked over to her unkempt bed, throwing himself down on the end of it. He rolled over; his legs dangling off the edge. His height let his feet rest firmly on the floor. He placed his forearm over his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. A few moments passed before a set of bare calf landed on Ekko's mid-section. He removed the arm from his eyes and looked over at Jinx. A creepy smile played on her lips as she swung a braid in the air like a lasso. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her head board, closing her eyes while smiling.

"what are you smiling at?"

"oh nothing, just thinking of ways to blow stuff up," she replied.

With a gloved hand Ekko grabbed her braid once more, this time lovingly as he felt its texture. It was soft, smooth, something she took care of. Something he had missed for so long.

"Your hair..." Ekko whispered, his eyes glazing over. Jinx opened a single eye, her head tilting to the side, she give a small hum in question, "It's so much longer…I like it."

Eyes locked as Jinx stopped swinging her braid. A large bang rang through the room as the clock face outside changed. Bells began to ring as moon light set in.

He had finally found her, and wasn't going to let her forget it.

* * *

 **I love this ship so much, got into it when Ekkos quotes came out.**

 **I know there aren't many out yet but if you like please review, tell me how to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Ekko had joined the champion roster. He had settled in nicely, having already picked out a space in the neutral territory island. He would have chosen a space in Zaun but he knew his options were limited there and he needed resources for his zero drive that can only be found here.

There were a few other champions who decided to make this their home as well. Ahri, the fox demon, who seemed to grope him every time she walked by. Ezreal, the strange boy that could normally be found in a cave somewhere exploring. Sona, the mute who seemed to care a great deal about everyone for no apparent reason.

The list goes on, but a lot of champions decided to remain in their home land. That didn't mean you didn't see almost all of them regularly though. At night the bars were packed and most of them socialized. Ekko took one night to himself to sit in the corner of one of the bars and study who he would be up against. He always noted that Jinx was missing however. The only time he saw her outside of the clock tower was when things were getting blown up or stolen.

He had managed to find himself with Cait's hat on more than one occasion.

his newcomer welcome would soon run out however as his rift debut neared.

* * *

Ekko held his sword over his shoulder as he walked down the street. There was a busy commotion for mid-day.

Mainly because it was his first time on the rift.

He neared a large platform. A small stream separated the two sides and cascaded down into a larger flow of water. Two bridges connected the sides to the dirt path he was currently on, one red, the other blue. He stopped in front of a line drawn in chalk right before the platforms.

"Good luck darling," A seductive giggle came from his right, followed by a light tap on his backside. He growled which only earned another laugh. It wasn't guaranteed that he was going to be chosen for today's match, but since it was the first time he was eligible to be played it was pretty close. A crowd gathered as a large holographic counter appeared in the middle of the two sides. Each side now had five portraits with a label underneath them for each role.

"Look at that pretty face," a chuckle came from his left. He felt a sharp sting as a blade drew his face to the voice, "I'll have fun slicing you," Katarina said playfully.

"I called him first," The fox to his right purred. A loud bang sounded as the counter finished. The portrait above adc started slowly rotating through champions with increasing speed. It stayed like that for about five seconds before slowing again in a price is right fashion. Ekko stared up blue side's portrait; a familiar blue haired girl filled the frame. On the red side a picture of Caitlyn stood still. He watched as the two made their way to the front. Jinx walked up first, sporting a wicked grin as she made her way up the ramp. She stopped on a small white circle in the floor, waiting for the rest of the portraits to stop. The supports were chosen next, Blitz and Thresh. They walked up in the same fashion, the crowd parting to make way.

Mid lane was next, which is what everyone was waiting for. The portraits sped up and stayed that way for what felt like hours but what was really only seconds. As expected the blue side stopped with Ekko's face. Red side contained Twisted Fates picture.

"Well looks like I'll be your first match," A gruff voice came from the crowd. It parted to reveal a younger man. He stretched his hand out to Ekko, nodding in respect. Cautiously Ekko took it, shaking it firmly.

"Good luck kid," He tipped his hat and turned to walk up the platform. Ekko followed on the other side. Glancing over at Jinx who stood next to the gold steam golem. She winked at him and he immediately put his head forward, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

The rest of champion select went by. Voli versus Niddalee for jungle, then Nasus verses Ryze for top lane. Ekko gave another glace at Jinx, leaning forward slightly to see around blitz. A bright light engulfed each one of the selected champions as they were transported to the rift.

These matches took place once a week and were broadcasted to every nation. People gambled on who would be picked, who would win, even who would have the highest amount of kills. It was a very lucrative business and paid well if you were selected to be a champion, even better if you were good at it. This was the biggest moment in any ones career here; it decided what your life would be like for the foreseeable future.

The game started with a flash of white light as everyone appeared in the base. They all crowded the shop, opening up holographic menus.

"Hmmm, flask or dorans?" Nasus pondered to his team mates.

"Go flask, I'll be up there to gank soon," Voli responded.

Ekko opened the holographic menu for the shop, typing in a few things before selecting a dorans ring. He clicked submit and watch his stats increase slightly.

"A dorans? Don't you need sustain during lane?" Voli asked.

"I prefer the more aggressive route." Ekko smiled. Voli shook his head and walked off toward red buff. Jinx walked up behind him and quickly bought her items and left, giving a tug on Ekko's hair again.

"Hey!" Ekko growled. She knew he hated it since the encounter a few weeks ago. So she did it every chance she got. She had been avoiding him during that short time though so there hadn't been many moments of pain, thankfully. Every time Ekko went to the clock tower she seemed to be missing, or hiding, he really couldn't figure out which.

Jinx winked then stuck her tongue out at him, skipping off to join Voli. Her support followed her with steam billowing from his back.

Laneing went pretty well; Twisted Fate didn't let Ekko touch him. He was able to poke with his zero drive device. It was becoming frustrating though, he would poke, roll in, Twisted Fate would stun and run away. It was just a farm game and it was becoming boring to him.

" _Why don't you just go gank bot,"_ a voice came from over his head set. It sounded annoyed, like he was teaching a toddler. Ekko rolled his eyes at the bear and killed another minion.

"Don't go away kid," Twisted fate called form across lane as his backing just finished. Ekko pushed his lane up to his turret and started to trek down bot lane. He pressed a button on his ear piece and spoke.

"im coming down bot, let them push."

"Just don't mess up my fun," Jinx responded back. He made it to the bush and scanned for wards, giving a sigh of relief when it came back empty. Cait and Thresh pushed closer to the duo, Thresh obviously looking for an opening. Ekko waited a few more seconds before signaling for his clone to start. It batted a device into the lane after a few seconds. Ekko then jumped up, throwing his zero drive device out into the lane. Smirking as it caught both Cait and Thresh. They both froze as he wailed on them, getting Cait dangerously low. She netted away to avoid death as Ekko reached about half health. Jinx fired away in the back, hitting both of them with rockets. With a final effort thresh threw out a hook and nabbed jinx, pulling her half way to him before he tethered over to her. Cait sat at a safe distance and got a few shots off at her. Quickly, Ekko jumped on thresh. Finishing him off with an executing blow. He fell to the ground and evaporated in a white light. They all made out of the fight alive but barley. Ekko glanced at Jinx's health bar and winced at the fifty she had left. It was peaceful for a few second as everyone prepared to back, then a red gear icon appeared around Jinx. Ekko's eyes widened as he looked over to Cait setting up a shot. Without hesitation Ekko grabbed for the switch on his arm and bursted into millions of bright blue particles, teleporting back in time so he was infront of Jinx. He tanked the shot, expecting almost certain death from it and sealed his eyes, waiting for the light to transport him back. He opened one and saw that he was still in lane. He looked down at his hands to see that they were- on fire?

"What the hell?" he gasped and starting trying to brush off the fire.

"You idiot that's red buff!" Jinx screamed from behind him. She tackled him to the floor and slammed her palm down on her arm band that contained all her stats and summoners. A green light flashed briefly, saving Ekko's life.

"You are a fucking retard," Jinx sighed lifting herself off him.

" _good job kid, next time you could just walk in front of it though instead of being so flashy,"_ Voli said over the radio again. Ekko rolled over onto his back is breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's no pleasing him is there?" Ekko looked over at jinx.

"Nope, but thanks though, ill thank ya later," Jinx laughed, winking at him once more. Ekko stared at her as she vanished back to base.

" _I don't think she knows what that means,"_ Voli said into his ear again.

"Shut up," Ekko retorted, vanishing back to base.

* * *

 **very sleepy, will go over when i get off work, if you guys see anything let me know please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The match ended in a victory on blue side. Ekko's first round had been good, his betting house stats had already increased but not by much. It would take many more matches for him to prove himself.

A white light brought all the champions back to their starting pad. With sore muscles and aching backs they all walked down the bridges that led to their homes. Even though the game was intended for fun and no one really got hurt it still took a toll on the body. The sun was setting at this point and brilliant hues painted the sky over the small town. Luckily Ekko didn't have to play in the next round since no one can play two games in a row due to the fatigue of playing just one game. The crowd dispersed as the champions filtered down the walkways. Most of them either grouping with their fellow faction or just walking off to their home on the island somewhere. Flashes of white lights went off as people began to leave for their homelands in the same fashion you would load into the game.

"That was a good fight," A familiar voice called out to Ekko. He turned around and saw twisted fate extending his hand again. This time Ekko took it with confidence and a smirk.

"Yeah, good fight," He replied.

"Next time I won't go so easy on ya,"

With that final word twisted fate turned and started to walk away. Ekko smiled at his back then turned in the opposite direction. With a sigh of relief he hoisted his blade onto his shoulder once more and closed his eyes. He could hear some people in the bar down the road, the main attraction of the village, as he neared it.

He had felt better than he did in the past few weeks. Now he felt sure of his place here, that he belonged to this exclusive line up if the most skilled people from across the world.

As he walked past the bar he could smell the food and alcohol spilling from the door. There was just one street in this small town with shops lining it. At the end it shaped into a large circle with houses and apartments spread all around its outer ring. In the center stood the infamous clock tower. Ekko still couldn't figure out why Jinx chose the clock tower as her home. It was noisy and dusty. The room she resided in was normally a maintenance room which made it a less the desirable residence.

The sun continued to sink over the skyline as Ekko reached the old wooden door to the clock tower. After getting inside he secured his weapon above his zero drive then grabbed the ladder in the middle of the room. The clock tower started out as a small circular room. The top however was a very large square shape because it housed all the inner clock workings. The top even had a full bath for whoever the maintenance person was at the time. He reached the top of the ladder and hoisted himself up on the platform. The door in front of him was shut. This was noted as strange to him, every time he had come here previously it had been wide open. He grasped the door handle and paused briefly.

Maybe she didn't want him to see her?

He swallowed his fear and took a deep breath, backing off of the door for a few moments to calm the fluttering in his chest. He made the decision to store his zero drive and sword by the door. Then with one final calming breath he opened the door. He slowly walked inside, first glancing to her work bench. Fishbones and PowPow rested on the table. Her tools were all shoved over to the far right side in a chaotic mess. Ekko ran his hand over the shark shaped rocket launcher, pushing its mouth closed then letting it spring back open. He walked behind the table and up to her wall of pictures and news articles. Pink paint connected certain pieces, even the picture of Vi along with Cait. There were several news articles of bombings and destruction. Not a single one naming a culprit or a casualty though. Ekko pondered briefly, remembering the reporting's. He had never really payed attention to Piltover. Finding them to be a bunch of stuck up fools who had everything handed to them on a silver platter. He traced the pink paint over to some more pictures, mostly obscure scenes of destruction and some prototype mechanics of explosives. He kept walking to the left, making sure to look up and down the wall thoroughly. Once he reached the end of the wall he found another pink line. This one was different though, it was smudged, like someone had tried to erase it then repaint it multiple times. It looked as if the most recent attack on it was to make it disappear completely, but someone never really got the job done. He kept tracing it to a large schematic on the wall of fish bones that had been hastily pinned up with tacks. It had obviously had been there for a while as he took it down, the area behind it being a slightly different color then the rest. Behind the picture were photos. They had been glued to the wall so thoroughly you couldn't take them down. Ekko's eyes widened as she stared at them. They were of him and Jinx as children. One he noticed where they were smiling up at the camera with innocent faces and bright wide eyes. Ekko remembered this particular photo; they had just came back from a festival in Piltover with his parents. It had been one of the best days of his life at the time. It looked as if someone had tried to take the photos down tough. The edges were torn off until they paper gave way and just shredded in tiny pieces. He looked over each one with care, most either being of him or Jinx. The last one however there was a third person. Their face had been torn off however; a small section of pink hair could be seen brushing against the persons shoulders. With a steady hand Ekko placed the schematic back on the wall, carefully aligning the portrait to the pre made holes from the tacks. He didn't want jinx knowing he had snooped around in her stuff, especially when he had found this. Silence fell for a few moments as Ekko stared at the poster he had just placed back on the wall.

Why? He wanted to know, almost as bad as he had wanted to find her again. Did she really forget about Vi? Or is she lying completely?

A small whimper followed by some sniffling broke the silence. He turned around quickly, squinting through the darkness. His eyes managed to make out a small lump on the bed. He quickly walked over to it, placing one hand on the middle of the figure. More soft cries came.

" _Please don't go.."_ the figure mumbled through sniffles. The words struck a nerve in him and he froze.

"Jinx?" he whispered. It got no response, just more sniffling, "Doll?" he tried, not knowing what to do. The crying just continued, almost as if he wasn't there at all. Ekko finally rolled the figure over. Jinx looked as if she had been crying for hours yet her eyes remained closed as if she were asleep. Her normally pale cheeks were a bright red from the exposure. He looked down with a painful expression as he rubbed her cheek gently, wiping the tears away from her face. Her hair was a wavy mess with half of it being tear stained. He continued to gently caress her face in hopes of calming her down. It seemed to work slowly; he sobs stifling as her tears dried after a few minutes. Then her eyes fluttered open suddenly catching Ekko off guard. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he leaned over her, his hand frozen to her cheek. A nervous smile spread on his lips and he couldn't help but laugh out of sheer fear.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" he yelled.

"Youweresleepingandiheardcryingandiwasjusttyringtohelp!" he spewed out all at once as he leaped away from her. Jinx sat up, the blanket falling down to her thighs as she looked up at him. Ekko held his arms up in a defensive pose, waiting for her to do something crazy but she just continued to wipe her eyes constantly. Ekko's arms fell as he waited for her to react. Eventually his eyes went from her face and down to her body. The shirt she wore was some short of reward she got from the game. It was plain, with just bold black lettering with the word ADC on it. He instantly regretted leaving her face to inspect his surroundings, and to be honest he should of known better. Jinxes legs were bear and she only dawned a pair of bright pink panties.

"Y-you aren't wearing any pants!" he squealed almost like a girl, pointing at her crotch like it was some sort of alien. Jinx didn't seem to listen or care however. She stared at him with a glazed over look, her eyes swelling with tears again. With a small sniffle her hand reached out to his chest and grabbed a small fist of fabric. She leaned her head into him and started to cry harder.

"Please don't leave me," she sobbed. Ekko still stood frozen as the girl clutched onto him for dear life. After some hesitation he placed a hand on her wavy locks and brushed down it soothingly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave you," He muttered, dropping to his knees in front of her. His arm reached around her and pulled her close to him while he placing his head over her shoulder. Her hands left his chest and wrapped around him while she calmed down.

"It's okay doll," He soothed while rubbing her back. After a few minutes she stopped and went back to normal breathing. He managed to peel himself from her and look down.

"See its okay I'm not going anywhere," He smiled down; bringing a hand to wipe some more tears from her cheek, "Now go back to sleep," He whispered. Jinx grabbed his hand with both of her own.

"Sleep with me?" she questioned. Ekko froze again, his face becoming red like it had so many times before. Only this time he could have been reclassified as a different race. He didn't even know how to respond, all that came out of his mouth was remnants of words he had forgotten somehow.

"Please? I can't sleep when I have these dreams." She started to sob again. Ekko felt as if he had been hit with an Ahri charm as he realized what she wanted.

"Um? Ah, s-sure," he managed to say.

Ekko was lucky the only light in the room was the small patch of moonlight coming in from the center glass or Jinx would have hung him. He silently removed his shoes and crawled under the covers with her. Jinx curled up next to him, her head nuzzling into his chest. shakily he placed an arm around her waist and managed to calm down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem…"

This definitely wasn't children's play anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose over the clock tower steadily, letting in a single shimmer of light through the glass. Both champions rested in the same bed in a not so fairy tail fashion. Ekko was snoring loudly while sprawled across the bed. A thin piece of the blanket they shared covered his mid section. Jinx had curled up next to him with her back to Ekko's side, her arms wrapped around his while she used it as a pillow, stealing most of the blanket. It was a peaceful scene almost all night, if you could get over the snoring.

Jinx woke first, stretching out like a cat as she yawned. After exhaling she sat up, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. Her foot hit Ekko's thigh and her eyebrows rose in confusion. She didn't seem to remember last night at all as she patted his chest with one hand. Her head still faced the wall while she attempted to recover the memories of just a few hours ago. She couldn't even remember drinking, normally she would remember that. On top of that she was fully clothed, nothing here added up to a one night stand. Jinx finally turned around to look at the person in question. More confusion set in as she took in the sight of Ekko, her childhood friend. She internally screamed, cursing fish bones for letting this happen as she jumped over Ekko to look on the floor. She sighed as she didn't find any evidence of her fears and leaned back against her wall. Ekko mumbled something and rolled away from her, continuing to snore. His hair had turned into a messy mass that stuck up and out at odd angles, making him look almost homeless. How in the hell did he get into her bed? And why? More importantly did they have…

Nah, that couldn't of happened he's just a kid. There's no way they could of, that and who would sleep with someone they have known since they were five, wouldn't that be strange. Jinx pondered all the reasons why that wouldn't happen for a few moments. finally coming to the conclusion that they didn't in fact do the dirty deed. her eyes went back to his sleeping form, thinking about what to do with him.

after a few moments of thoughts Jinx took one leg and kicked his back. Hard.

Ekko was sent to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned as he sat up, holding his head in pain.

"What the heck is your problem, you crazy little-"

"Why the hell were you in my bed?" Jinx cut him off. Ekko quirked and eyebrow at her and silence for a few moments before responding with a smirk on his face.

"Uh it's rude not to accept invitations, duh," Ekko glared at her, the smile turned into a taunting one as he mocked her.

"Please, I wouldn't invite a child like you into my bed!" Jinx screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. She suddenly became self-conscious and grabbed the rim of her shirt, pulling it down to cover her unmentionables. Her face flushed a bright red as she grounded her teeth together.

" _Oh Ekko please sleep with me? I can't sleep after nightmares…"_ Ekko mocked, clasping his hands in what could only be described as the gayest thing a straight man could ever do. He even stood up for the full effect, lifting one leg off the ground while he gave her a pouty face like a child.

"I would not do that!" Jinx screamed, her face still flushed. Instinctively her body moved forward, prepared to argue until the end with one hand death gripping the end of her shirt.

" _Oh Ekko im so scared,"_ Ekko mocked more. Jinx let out a scream a grabbed for him. Ekko smirked and moved back slightly. Knowing Jinx wouldn't move forward anymore unless she wanted to risk being exposed. She just sat there seething at the boy, her hair shrouding her face.

"What scared I'm gunna see your panties, I already saw them last night, nice color by the way," Ekko giggled like a child, holding a hand up to cover his mouth.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," Jinx finally screamed, letting go of her shirt and jumping on him. Ekko immediately turned to run but she caught him, slamming him down face first into the floor. She straddled his back while he struggled violently the throw her off him.

"H-Hey I was just playing!" Ekko pleaded. Jinx found his neck and placed a hand on either side, "Please don't hurt m-" Ekko let out a scream as she pushed down in the space between his collar bone and shoulder.

"Children should respect their elders," Jinx mocked in his ear as she pressed down harder. After a few seconds if intensifying pain Ekko managed to get his hands under his chest. He quickly lifted himself up, Jinx now riding him like her own personal pony while using his pressure point as rains. He continued with a loud roar and stood all the way up. Jinx clung to his waist, her legs wrapping around him for dear life while she clung to his neck now in a choke hold. With another grunt Ekko leap onto her bead backwards and quickly got up, tearing Jinx's legs from him as he did so. He then ran out the door and into the bathroom after deciding to become a cheetah.

He made it in and slammed the door and locked it, sliding down the back of it as he caught his breath. After a few seconds he got up and looked in the mirror, cringing as he saw his hair and face. The white symbol he painted on was smeared almost all over his face while his normally pristine hair stuck out in every direction but up. He glanced around and found a brush. Then used it to brush the strands back into a standing position. It took him a few minutes but he also managed to get his face clean with some water and a bright pink face cloth he found resting on the sink.

"I'll just paint it back on later," He mumbled to himself as he looked in the mirror, perfecting his hair. Carefully he then leaned his ear against the door, listening for a prowling Jinx. After deciding it was safe he slowly opened the door, looking in all his corners as he did so. He then made his way back to Jinx's room, still being careful to watch for the crazy psycho he called a friend. Relieved to find her sitting in front of her mirror he sighed, walking over to her bed and taking a seat.

She was fully clothed now, brushing her long hair with a brush and carefully separating it into two parts.

"You know…" Ekko trailed off, grabbing his shoes off the floor.

"Hm?" Jinx questioned him, turning as she braided. Two hair ties hung from her mouth as she skillfully worked one side of her head.

"I'm not a kid anymore," He told her, reaching down to put back on his shoes.

"You are to me," she said through closed teeth.

Jinx turned back around, inspecting her work in the mirror as she tied it off at one end.

"You know I'm nineteen now…" Ekko scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't know why he wanted to tell her. He just did.

"Meh, still a kid," Jinx started to work the other side.

"Seriously? You're only what? Twenty one?" he glared at her.

"Twenty two." Jinx told him as she grabbed the last band from her mouth, tying off the other end of her hair.

"That's only three years! And I'm at least a foot taller then you now!" Ekko argued, standing from his place on her bed.

"But you will always be my baby Ekko," Jinx teased, standing up to face him. She held her hands next to her face like a teenage girl dreaming of a lover. Ekko was about to argue back but was interrupted by a large growl ripping through he air. He awkwardly looked at Jinx's stomach as a silence filled the air.

"So uh…wanna get something to eat?" Ekko asked shyly. Jinx seemed to think deeply for a few moments, weighing the pros and cons of going out to eat. It had been a long time since she really risked it. Usually after some sort of excursion, normally to Piltover, she hid for a few weeks. Only coming out attend the games. Not like they could do anything to her, she was on the neutral island so arresting her was out of their limits. They sure knew how to make it known though that they didn't like her blowing stuff up.

"Sure," She finally decided, against her better judgment. Without a word Ekko followed Jinx to the ladder, grabbing his zero drive and his sword as they walked by the door. They reached the bottom floor and Jinx peeked outside, making sure no surprises awaited them. After gaining some confidence she pushed the door and bounded outside, gladly taking in the sunlight.

"Stop," A voice demanded. Suddenly a gun was pointed to her head from just around the door. Caitlyn stepped closer, cocking the gun at her with a satisfying click. Jinx froze and placed her hands down to her side still processing what was happening and working out a way to escape already. Metal shackles snapped around her wrists.

"You're under arrest." A pink haired woman came out from the left.

"What? Vi?" Ekko questioned from the door way, looking from the shackles then back to Vi.

"You can't arrest me on neutral territory," Jinx laughed.

"We can, and we will," Caitlyn shoved a court document in front of her face. Pictures were paper clipped to the top of the page of robbery. the first picture was of an empty chamber with a single pillar in it, the top of it empty.

"As soon as you stopped the games we could," Vi answered for Caitlyn. The scene depicted was of the mainframe in Piltover that ran the games every week. It was responsible for putting everyone into games, and taking them out. The orb that normally floated above the pillar was the only known one in existence. It also allowed people to teleport to their factions and to the practice arena. It was essentially what powered life in this world and without it life would stop. People would have to boat to other factions, the economy would come to a halt; there would be riots and public outrage.

"WHAT?" Jinx and Ekko screamed at the same time.

This was something that could not be ignored.

* * *

 **sorry been on vacation, lots of stuff I had to do, pumped this out in a few hours. its kinda another fluffy filler chapter sorry. enjoy.**

 **as always review if you like it, review if you hate it, review if its meh. just tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ekko stood there in disbelief. Trying to process exactly what was going on. Could Jinx really be THAT crazy?

"What are you talking about I wouldn't steal that!" Jinx cried.

"You were the last person in that part of town before the system shut down." Caitlyn explained. She moved a picture on the file and showed Jinx a security shot of her entering the mainframe with a time stamp.

"Well.. Yeah… but that was for something else! Why would I shut down something that makes me money?" she argued.

"Really, then enlighten us as to why you were in there?" Caitlyn asked in a mocking tone. Jinx lowered her head and remained silent, not wanting to speak.

"Exactly, now come on we have a boat to catch." Caitlyn snapped her fingers and started to walk away. Vi grabbed the shackles and pushed Jinx forward.

"Wait! There has to be some sort of explanation?" Ekko stopped them, Caitlyn turned around and quirked a single eyebrow at him. "You can't just arrest someone for walking into a building." he finished.

"You do realize what she's done in the past year she's been here right? She's blown up ten buildings, painted all the animals in the zoo three times, placed hundreds of fake calls to the police, so yes, we think it's her and we are going to arrest her before she has the chance to hide." Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"But… but she's just Jinx?" Ekko tried to argue, not managing to come up with any solid statement. "Do you really think she would go that far? Has she killed one person? Aren't there people locked in the game right now who were practicing with no food or water? What do they have a week at best?" Ekko finally said.

"Exactly and that's why we are taking her now, before that happens." Caitlyn turned and started to walk. Vi looked at Ekko blankly before following.

"Vi do you really believe that? Don't you remember?" Ekko shouted out as they got a few feet away. Vi gave a quick glance back before continuing to follow Cait without a word. Ekko stared at the floor, for the first time in a long time he felt like crying. A sharp pain spread across his hand and up his arm as he punched the door frame. The metal switch on the top of his hand shifting out of position from the blow. He quickly fixed it so it was back in the center of his hand again. After a few seconds something clicked in his head and he slammed his palm into his forehead. He bolted out of the door and towards the three figures walking down the street. With some force he managed to push Vi out of the way and grab for Jinx. He needed her to remember what had just happened, like it or not he needs to figure out exactly what she did. He slid and arm around her waist and flipped the switch on his hand. Time halted and froze for a second, then started to rewind the scene that had just played out. Without his drive freshly charged he could get maybe a minute out of the rewind, but hopefully that would be all they needed. A blue glow surrounded the two, protecting the memories that they had just received as they were flung backwards, repeating every minut detail of the past minute. The motions slowed to a crawl, placing them in the bottom of the clock tower right before Jinx opened the door.

"What the f-" Jinx started to whisper before Ekko slammed his hand over her face, covering her mouth and the tip of her nose with ease. Ekko gently grabbed her hand off the door frame and walked backwards slowly with her, his back bumping up against the ladder behind them.

"I need you for once to not be so crazy and just climb the ladder, **quietly**." He hissed. Jinx just nodded into his hand, wanting to be able to breathe again without it smelling like a car shop. His gloves were stained and dirty from working on his inventions all day. Slowly Ekko let go of Jinx, allowing her to go free. Ekko grabbed her chin so that she was looking directly at him. Lifting one finger to his lips he sternly made a shushing motion before letting her go. Slowly Ekko climbed the ladder behind him, being careful to avoid any loud creaks that may come from the rickety structure. Jinx followed silently, doing the same. They reached the top and Ekko helped Jinx to the top of the platform. He glanced around frantically looking form someplace to hide as he pulled on the chain to his zero drive, recharging it to its full capabilities.

"We need someplace to hide." Ekko whispered to her as he walked into her room. He looked towards the ceiling, eyeing the support beams that ran across the gears, going all the way up until they reached the bell housing.

Just then a loud bang came from the bottom of the tower, VI had just crushed in the door and the pair were making their way up the ladder.

"Quick get on." Ekko kneeled down in front of Jinx.

"Ew no." jinx protested, folding her arms in defiance.

"Seriously do you want to go to jail? You just spend eight hours cuddling me just get on." Ekko glared at her over his shoulder. Jinx rolled her eyes and complied, seating herself just above his zero drive and sword. Her legs wrapped around his slender waist tightly as he stood up, looking for a way to get into eh rafters. The nearest one was right above her bed, but just out of reach. He noticed her head board was a few extra feet of the ground though. Quickly he shoved her bed over so the end of it was almost under the beam.

"Hang on tight." Ekko whispered, climbing onto her bed post with relative ease. Using his arms he hoisted them both onto the thick eight inch beam. He walked across it and over a large gear into eh center of the room. On either side of it there were two other gears turning systematically with the first one. A large rod stuck out from the middle of the contraption, leading to a number of other gears above their heads. In the corner was a small shelf that required Ekko getting onto the gear and jumping to it from the gap between the metal instruments. It was however maybe just big enough to fit the two of them. The shadows concealed it, making it the perfect place to hide in case they got curious and investigated the ceiling as well.

Ekko took the glove off his right hand and shoved it into Jinx's.

"If I fuck up and we fall. Flip that switch." Ekko said as he walked out onto the gear. It turned slowly, bringing Ekko closer to the ledge in question. With just the right timing Ekko made a wild leap at the shelf and grabbed for it, barley hanging on with both hands he attempted to pull himself up with no results. Without a word Jinx placed her hand on his should again, climbing him like a ladder to get onto the ledge. After successfully hoisting herself up onto the extremely small platform she grabbed one of Ekko's hands with both her own and began to tug. After a few attempts they both made it onto the ledge together with little room to spare. Proud of himself Ekko glanced around at the hiding spot, everything seemed to check out except for the right side. It had been blocked by a gear during surveillance of the area and the ledge had a clear view down to Jinx's work table.

"Shit." Ekko swore under his breath. He could hear the Piltes nearing as one landed on the top of the ladder. Thinking quickly he dropped his sword and drive behind him to allow him to back against the wall, further concealing him in the shadows. Curiously Jinx peeked over the edge to look down below, a long braid hanging down over the ledge. Being the smart one Ekko quickly grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall, keeping his arm in front of her as signal not to move.

Suddenly the door burst open. The tip of the gun entered first, then followed the body of Caitlyn. She slowly walked around the room, inspecting every inch of the place.

"Is she not here?" Vi asked from the door way before stepping inside.

"I thought she would be here, we saw her walk in last night." Caitlyn replied with a frustrated sigh. She looked up at the gears in the celling in defeat before glancing over at the table. Fish bones still laid there from the night before.

"Well I guess if we can't come to her she will come to us." Caitlyn gave a small laugh then swept up the gun in her hand before walking to the door. Caitlyn then began to make the way down the ladder as Vi started to look around the room herself. She looked almost pained as she glanced over the wall of pictures and drawings.

Jinx's face was glowing with anger; fishbones had been taken from her. With an almost silent hiss she leaped forward, ready to take out the offender in frustration. Luckily Ekko managed to catch her in a bear hug, taking one hand to her mouth again. Unfortunately Jinx dropped the one thing she had been put in charge of, Ekko's switch. It landed on the floor below with a loud thunk. Vi immediately turned and stared at the object, walking over and picking it up off the floor. She hung it in the air in front of her, trying to figure out where it came from before doing a single circle around the room. Finally her eyes went upwards, determined to find the owner. Ekko held his breath, holding Jinx tighter to him and almost suffocating her with his hand. Vi's eyes finally spotted the pair with a look of pure shock. Ekko sealed his eyes shut, this was it. It was over; he couldn't even try to figure out what happened, the lunatic in his arms had dropped his switch. He only opened them again when he heard a familiar sound. Vi started to walk out the door, leaving his switch behind in the spot it had landed.

"What's taking so long?" a English voice yelled from the bottom of the tower.

"Nothing I was just….looking around." Vi said as she made her decent to the bottom.

Slowly Ekko released Jinx, letting her breath in huge gulps of air.

"She remembers…" he whispered.

"Remembers what?" Jinx said between coughs.

"nothing." Ekko muttered, knowing jinx herself didn't remember the past.

"You are a tard, you dropped my switch over a stupid gun." Ekko said, changing the subject. He punished her with a solid flick to the head.

"It's not just a gun!" Jinx growled, grabbing his collar.

"What is it alive now?" Ekko teased.

"He's only the most awesome best friend rocket launcher in the world!" Jinx said, tears coming to her eyes. "And now he's gone." she finished, dropping the front of Ekko's shirt.

"Is it okay if I ask you nicely not to cry?" Ekko winced, not knowing what else to do about the situation.

Ekko's experience with girls was equal to that of a worm.

Jinx responded with a hit to his chest before breaking down into tears, nearly throwing them both of the ledge as she bawled into his chest.

"Ahhhh…um….please?" Ekko said with a small laugh. This only made her cry harder.

"Damn I'm good at this." Ekko mumbled to himself. This was much harder when she was conscious.

"Uh, okay." Ekko peeled the girl off him and held her back so he could see her face. "Listen we will get back the gun, just please stop crying?" he asked one more time. Jinx's eyes brightened with glee as he said the sentence.

"Really?!" Jinx squealed as she jumped back onto his chest again. This time though she did it with such force it threw them both off the ledge and to the floor below. Ekko landed square on his back with Jinx on top of him. Without hesitation Jinx jumped up and started dancing around the room, grabbing pow pow to join the fun.

"Don't worry pow pow we will get him back!" Jinx giggled at the object.

Ekko didn't move as he let out a small groan from the pain that had shot up his back. After a few seconds it started to dull and he opened his eyes only to see his z-drive a sword preforming a balancing act up above. He didn't have time to react as the two objects came tumbling down, the z-drive landing directly on his stomach. He rolled over gasping for air as pain refilled him.

"Oh come on its not that bad, baby." Jinx said from the other side of the room, having just watched the events transpired.

Ekko glared up at her with the fury of a dragon.

Not only did he have to figure out a way to get her stupid gun back, keep her out of jail and save bother their lively hoods. He had to deal with a crazy girl who just might kill him by accident.

Despite all this Ekko couldn't help but feel complete for the first time since she left.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes Ekko finally decided to peel himself off the floor. He dragged himself over to Jinx's work bench and took a seat. With one arm he cleared the table and grabbed a dirty notebook and pen from the pile of tools.

"Did you do it?" Ekko asked quietly, scribbling down onto the paper.

"What? No." Jinx responded, walking up behind him with pow pow in her arms. Ekko didn't respond as he sketched out the image Caitlyn had shown them before the time wind earlier. He needed a plan, something to at least buy time. He knew that the orb was one of a kind in the natural world. Frustrated, Ekko buried his face in his arms after finishing the rough sketch.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you decided to be normal." He groaned.

"Isn't normal boring though?" Jinx giggled behind him, pulling the sketch book out from under him. She gave the sketch a puzzled look, also trying to think of a plan.

"What if we make one?" she asked.

Ekko sat back up, grabbing the paper out from her hand. It is true the orb was the only one found in existence, but no one had ever tried to make one before. Where would he start though? A sketch of a photo is not enough to go on.

"Let's go, if we are going to do that we need more information first." Ekko stood up, making his way back of to his zero drive on the floor. They need to get to town hall and look at the records there. It would be risky though, Cait and Vi may have already alerted the town.

Ekko grabbed his switch off the floor, sliding the glove back over his hand. He finished regearing with a pull of the chain on his zero drive. Jinx followed, attaching the strap to her mini gun and slinging it over her shoulder. They made their way down the ladder from the clock tower and slowly opened the door. Ekko peeked out first, looking for anything strange. He gave the okay and walked out into the daylight. Town hall wasn't too far; in fact it was right behind the clock tower. Ekko walked along the clock towers wall, making his way to one end of circle of houses. Town hall was small on this island, just a two story building nestled between the apartments in town square.

Once inside the pair immediately went upstairs to the library, Ekko giving a nod to the clerk at the counter as they rushed past. After making up the stairs Ekko went searching for what he needed. Any kind of research would help. He pulled a book off the shelf by a long dead scientist and opened it, glancing over the pages. A picture much like the one they had seen before dawned the page that he was looking at. The orb was said to be a sort of energy sphere, being able to contain so much energy its theorized that it holds the force of three atomic bombs.

Ekko shut the book and put his hand up to his temple.

"it's just a container, a really really big box."

He thought about his zero drive on his back, it had the same concept, only on a smaller scale. The components in it were from Zaun though, if he was even going to attempt to build one then they would have to get to Zaun.

Ekko too his phone from his pocket, grabbing Jinx's hand and pressed the button for a teleport. He stood there for few second before realizing his error and slapped his forehead with a groan. How in the world are they going to get to Zaun?

"We could take a boat? Where are we going anyway you are really quiet." Jinx said from his side.

"A boat?" Ekko questioned her. It would take at least three days to get to Zuan by a boat.

"Well what other options do we have?" Jinx crossed her arms, wiggling her hand from his grip.

"Fine, let's go to my house, get something to eat and find this 'boat' you are talking about." Ekko rolled his eyes. Like anyone was going to let them on a boat with Jinx being a wanted fugitive.

They once again walked down the staircase and out the door, waving to the clerk as they left. Ekko's house was in the town square as well. He walked to the east side of the square, stopping in front of the door to his apartment. They walked inside after Ekko unlocked it, Jinx immediately taking a seat on the couch. She crossed her legs and glanced around. It was clean, plain white walls, small TV; the kitchen didn't even look like it had been cooked in. Ekko grabbed a box of cereal and threw it at Jinx, she happily opened the box and started to eat it. He left front room and went into his bedroom. The feel of the house drastically changed, it looked more like a workshop then a place to sleep. Large work tables lined the walls, tools were scatted all over every surface. Multiple unfinished projected were strewn all over the room. His bed rested in the corner, his sheets and blankets in a ball from the last time he slept in his house. He grabbed a small leather sack and threw some tools and notepads into it. He slung the sack over his shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him. Jinx still sat on the couch, happily munching on the cereal he had given her.

"So let's go find this boat you're talking about." Ekko crossed his arms and stared at her. Jinx rolled hers and stood up, throwing the nearly empty box on to the couch and went for the door. Ekko followed, locking he door behind them. They walked out of the circle and down the road, taking a side street until they came to the ocean. A large pier met the land with many ships parked silently on the water. Jinx confidently walked up to a pirate looking ship that seemed to come straight form a movie.

"Hello?!" she yelled up to the deck. The ship was large and looked as if it was from the olden ages. The sails rested closed and the deck remained empty. It took a few seconds but eventually a red headed woman stepped out from the captains quarters. Ekko quirked and eyebrow at her and glanced back at Jinx. Apon seeing Jinx the red head sighed, crossing her arms defensively.

"What do you want." She glared at her. Miss fortune didn't seem to want anything to do with her.

"Well you see, I need some help." Jinx laugh nervously.

"Oh," Miss fortune glared at her, walking down the ships boarding plank. "you need help? The one who DESTROYED my favorite ship. Needs help." She finished.

"Yeah sorry about that." Jinx said; avoiding the red head by gazing at the ocean.

"Listen there's trouble, I need to get to Zaun." Ekko interrupted. Miss fortune took her attention off Jinx and put it on Ekko, quirking an eyebrow. She took in and scene of the two, trying to figure out why he was with her. They seemed oddly close, the personal space bubble had definitely been breached between the pair, but neither seemed to mind, or care for that matter.

"Fine." Miss fortune agreed to the request. Jinx let out a bright smile, getting ready to thank her for the deed.

"But I have one thing I want in return." Miss fortune continued, holding up a single digit.

"We will do anything." Ekko replied for her. With the response miss fortune smirked, looking Jinx in the eyes before taking her demand. She walked up to Ekko, placing one hand on his face softly. Ekko froze solid as miss fortune gave Jinx a wink before pressing her lips against Ekko's in a kiss. It lasted just a few second before Miss fortune broke it, walking back up the plank. Jinx's face lied somewhere between confusion and rage. Without knowing how to decipher her feelings she stomped the ground and turned her back to Ekko, fuming as she crossed her arms.

"We leave in twenty minutes." She called out, walking into the captain quarters. Misfortune smiled once she got inside.

These games were her favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a day. Just ONE day and Ekko had contemplated jumping off the side of the ship twice. Blasting Miss Fortunes head off at least six times, or just offing himself with one of her guns.

He tried to hang out with Jinx, and got punched. Looked at Jinx, and got glared at. Oh and he didn't even try to talk to her, he liked his tong in his mouth.

Her anger was frustrating and confusing at the same time. Miss Fortune wasn't helping with it either. She constantly dragged him into her captain's quarters at the worst times, and ALWAYS in front of Jinx.

This was one of those times. Orange hues painted the floor as Ekko sat in the window at the bow of the boat. Miss fortune silently scribbled away at some paper work in the center of the room on a lavish desk. It wasn't fair; everything he was doing was to save Jinx. He shouldn't even care what happens to her anymore, they hadn't been together in years. Yet he found this undying need to protect her from harm. It brought a pain to his chest when he pictured her in danger or sad. Ekko tightened his fists, his fingernails splintering the wood that he was sitting on.

"Don't damage my boat." Miss Fortune mumbled, her eyes never leaving her work. Ekko crossed his arms with a huff, glaring out the window and into the open waters.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked staring at the back of her head.

"Why?" miss fortune let out a laugh and spun around in her chair, "she broke my boat, that's why."

"So why torture me?" Ekko questioned.

"I'm not, I'm torturing her." she smiled.

"How are you torturing her? I've literally almost lost my nuts more than once in past twenty four hours!" Ekko screamed, holding back his fist from landing directly in her face.

"Oh sweetie," Miss Fortune got up and walked over to the window, "you are so young, you see I know love when I see it," She finished with a sly smile.

"Love?" Ekko's expression fell into one of thought. Was he in love? Were **they** in love? He didn't know what love was. He had never _been_ in love. The only girl he ever thought about was…

Jinx.

Ekko's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh it's okay darling I had the same reaction my first time too?" Miss Fortune comforted him with a pat on the back. He was **not** in love. How could he even think about love when all he did was work on his device and want to figure out what happened all that time ago. She just happened to be the subject of the project, that doesn't make it love.

"Then why torture me, if you think I 'love' Jinx then why kiss me and throw me in here while you do stupid paper work, and why kind of pirate does PAPERWORK?" Ekko spewed out, his nostrils flaring.

"You have a lot to learn," Miss Fortune said, shaking her head as she walked back over to her papers. The sun had nearly set by this point, the brilliant oranges transforming into a sea of onyx and bright lights. Miss fortune sat down again, flicking on candle lamp and continuing with her work.

"You can go now," Miss Fortune waived back at him.

Ekko had learned earlier not to try and escape her when she did this. Guns are not something that he likes to deal with. Quickly Ekko jumped up and walked to the door, throwing it open before slamming it shut after getting to the other side. He pace around on the front deck just outside.

He was not in love. There's no way he could be in love. It was Jinx, the girl he had known since she was five. There is no possible way, and he was going to prove it. He just didn't know how.

He lifted the hatch to the under side of the ship after calming down. Rows of hammocks lined the hull of the ship for crew members, even though she never had more than three at a time. Ekko looked over the lump in the hammock next to him as he sat down in his own.

He didn't get much sleep that night while his mind plague him with questions along with thought up answers. He laid there for hours staring off into the celling before dawn broke though the small windows in the hull. Jinx started to move in the hammock next to him every few minutes catching his attention. Before she woke he decided to go upstairs and to the captain's quarters. Without even knocking he strided inside and took his seat in the window.

"Couldn't sleep?" miss fortune questioned as she nibbled on her breakfast of canned fruit. Ekko remained silent, staring out the window as the sun once again painted the water.

"Ah I remember my first love, how confusing it was," Miss Fortune sighed dreamily, wishing those days would come back to her. Ekko glared directly at her, his eyes blood shot from the lack of sleep.

"I am not in love," he proclaimed to her.

"Oh dear, yes you are," she said, a smirk playing along her lips. Ekko went back to sulking at the ocean, attempting to ignore the pirate.

"You know I get a lot of info from a lot of different sources. You spend a lot of time with her, a lot of energy to save her, have you ever thought why?" Miss Fortune asked.

"It's not love, its loyalty," Ekko finally decided.

"Honey when all you do is think about a person for years that's not loyalty, its love," she countered while stuffing a pear into her mouth.

" **I am not in** _ **love**_ ," Ekko growled, jumping from his spot in the window sill. He marched out the door again, more hyped then he was the night before.

Who's she to say he was in love? What the hell does she know anyways?

He flung the hatch to downstairs open again and practically jumped down the steps.

He wasn't in love and he would prove it.

With a growl he grabbed the blanket on the floor in front of jinx's bed. He traced a light coming from the bathroom and walked over to the door, leaving the blanket behind. Without even bothering to knock he walked inside, slamming the door against the counter.

"Ekko!" Jinx shrieked, pulling her night shirt over her panties. He didn't even bother to glance at them as he stared at her with a fierce look. With both hands he cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. They stood still for a second as time froze around them. Suddenly Jinx forgot what she was doing with her hands as they let go of the hem of her shirt.

"Ekko?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. He looked almost possessed.

Then without another word Ekko smashed his lips into hers. He pinned her back against the wall as his mouth took over, working Jinx's like a well-tuned machine. Jinx froze for a moment, not knowing what to do before losing herself in the moment, kissing him back with just as much force. She pushed back on him, moving herself up off the wall to take over. Ekko growled and lifted her up and placed her on the counter, he was not in the mood for games. It continued for minutes until neither could stand not breathing anymore. They broke apart, panting as the room filled with heat.

Jinx was the first to realize what had just happened, her face turning a deep shade of red. She glared daggers at the boy in front of her and kicked him away by his stomach. He stumbled backwards holding him mid-section in pain. Jinx wasn't done however, with one hand she pulled his face up before cocking back to punch him right across the face. Sending him flying back into the other room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ekko screamed as he held his face with one hand.

There is no way this could be **love**.

* * *

Miss fortune leaned back in her chair, listening to the commotion down stairs.

"Ah yes, young love, how exciting," she squealed like a fan girl. Letting out a happy tune as she continued to mark down papers.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all your support! Sorry this chapter is short, I thought it was time for SOMETHING to happen. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I really appreciate them.**

 **I did make another Ekko/Jinx story, this one is a highschool cliché-y is but not really though, update should be about once a week still so don't worry. It's also rated M so be wary if you decided to look, but if you do your feedback is appreciated!**

 **Thank you guys once again so much! I deleted all my fan fiction stories around 2010 and your support keeps me going. As time goes on I will probably repost re written versions of my stories here. (Fyi they are mostly for harvest moon/kingdom hearts.)**

 **If you guys enjoyed be sure to tell me. (Or if you hated it, flamers welcome)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ekko peeled himself off the floor with a frustrated growl. A cloud of rage gleamed in his eyes. Partly because of what just happened, and partly because of what miss fortune had been doing.

"What the hell!" he shouted at Jinx. Her face was beat red as she stood in the bathroom doorway. Hair stuck out in all directions like a hay stack as she panted like an animal. She may be small but she can pack a punch.

"What do you mean what the hell? What the hell to you!?" she screamed back, her face growing an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh please you kissed back," he seethed, grinding his teeth together.

"O-only because you forced yourself on me! You pervert!," Jinx replied as she threw various items of clothing at him from the bathroom floor.

"little kids aren't supposed to be like that!" she screamed at him as tears filled her eyes, throwing one last boot in his direction before slamming the bathroom door shut. With a final growl Ekko threw himself into his hammock.

None of this would have happened if Jinx wasn't so crazy they had to take this stupid boat. What does miss fortune know about feelings anyways? She's probably had forty fuck buddies.

Ekko tossed himself to the other side of the bunk to face away from the aisle. Heat ravaged his face, and he couldn't decide if it was from anger or what he had just done. He had wanted to yell at her, to prove miss fortune wrong and go about his way. Deep down though he knew he cared for her, he knew there was something, he just didn't know what. He was fine with not knowing, doing whatever, just looking for her then being with her once he found her. Then that stupid red head had to get him thinking about other things, like what couples do, what love is. How this could and couldn't be love.

The lack of sleep started to get to Ekko as he ranted to himself. Without another thought the dream world took him.

* * *

Jinx hid in the bathroom for what felt like hours, or thirty minutes, she couldn't tell. It had never occurred to her that Ekko could do something like that. She had always viewed him as a child, a small boy who trailed behind her at every corner. That and she had just managed to get over the shock of seeing him so randomly that it caused her to hide from him for weeks, now he pulls a stunt like that.

She got up and looked in the mirror, brushing her fingers against her lips gently. Her hair was a mess, the braid she has just done unbraiding itself about halfway. Fingers lightly brushed through the mess, detangling it so it could be redone properly. She threw back on her shorts and top, luckily not throwing them at him. After quickly dressing she wiped the tear stains from her cheeks and peeked out the door. She hadn't heard Ekko get up or go up to the deck but he wasn't where she left him. Silently she tip toed out and into the corridor, inspecting the beds on either side. Her eyes quickly spotted the sleeping form in one of the bunks. Without any more hesitation she gathered her boots off the floor and ran up the ladder to deck. She flopped her arms off the side of the ship, resting her weight on the railing.

"So how was it?" Miss Fortune asked as she walked up behind Jinx.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jinx muttered, burying her head in her arms.

"You know he's not a kid anymore," Miss Fortune turned her back against the rail and leaned. The shoreline started to appear in the distance a Jinx remained silent. Miss Fortune gave a frustrated sigh.

"He's a man darling, he has needs, all I'm saying is you better realize what's in front of you before he's gone," she continued. Jinx offered nothing but silence, still hiding her face. Tears streamed down her eyes and into the ocean silently as Miss Fortune gave up, walking back to her quarter to prepare for docking.

Why did he have to kiss her? Life was simple until now.

* * *

Ekko was woken by a foot to his back. The hammock he was resting in flipped over and face planted him directly on the floor.

"Why is it in the three months I've been around you I can't stay un hurt?" he questioned from the floor, not even bothering to move.

"It's not her you idiot," the red head behind him corrected him. Ekko shot up and stared at Miss Fortune with confusion.

"You know when I got you all riled up about her I didn't mean go off and mouth rape her," she continued, glaring down at him.

"How did you know?" he asked, holding his head with his hands.

"Gee her lips only look like she got implants, which would be normal but we are ON A SHIP," Miss Fortune yelled at him, kicking him one more time. Ekko groaned in pain, holding his side.

"We dock in ten, and you better fix this, I don't want to bring back a depressed sniveling Jinx home because her childhood friend turned out to be an idiot, I'd rather have the crazy one," she said as she walked up the ladder, slamming the hatch behind her.

He peeled himself off the floor and grabbed his zero drive, giving it a recharge as he walked up the steps.

He would need all the time he could get now.

* * *

The ship docked as the sun reached the center of the sky. Smog and pollution nearly blocked out every ray from hitting the streets. Jinx and Ekko awkwardly left the boat, each trying to not look at the other.

"I'm leaving by sunset!" a scream came from behind them as they walked into the city.

The awkwardness could be cut with a knife as the pair walked down the streets of Zaun. Tears had long been dried from Jinx's eyes as she looked around at her old home. Her lips still tingled from earlier, causing her to occasionally push her fingers against them. She couldn't help but stare up at the boy next to her, looking at him for some answer then glancing at his lips for a brief second.

Why?

Was the question that came to her mind. She wasn't scared or frightened anymore. She just wanted to know what had changed so suddenly. Biting on her lip nervously she decided to look back at the floor, carefully inspecting every crevasse as she let herself trail behind Ekko.

They walked through the maze of a city in silence, neither know what to say. The pair made it to the memorial wall and stopped, Jinx taking a face plant into Ekko's back.

"Hey learn how to walk!" She complained. Ekko didn't respond as he stared at the unlit candles and objects. With no one around the memorial had fallen into shambles. The colors that once made up Jinx and Vi had become even more distressed over time. Ekko walked up and pick up one of the candles, grasping it tightly before setting it down.

"Is that me?" Jinx asked, walking up to the portrait of herself as a small child.

"Yeah," Ekko replied.

"Why the hell did you paint me on a wall?" Jinx questioned him. Ekko glared back at her.

"Why the hell do you have me on your wall?" He growled. Familiar silence fell as glared back at him.

"Why the fuck are you snooping around in my stuff?" Jinx argued back.

Ekko adverted his gaze to the memorial to think. The past few days had been the most confusing messed up ones of his life. Ekko gave a deep sigh before facing Jinx again, this time with a sad softness to his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Closing it again he grinded his teeth, his fist curled up as tight as they could go.

"Because I love you," he managed to say. A brief silence fell before he continued, "Because I always have, because when you left it tore a hole so big I filled it with this stupid invention!" He slammed his zero drive on the ground. A bolt on the end of it snapped releasing a whirlwind of energy into the area.

"And then, on top of that when I finally fucking find you, you're an insane idiot who likes the blow things up and cares more about a gun then me, then you avoid me for weeks WHILE flirting with me!" He yelled at her, panting out every breath after. Bending down he picked up his invention off the floor to survey the damage. The bolt has snapped clean off, he would need a special tool but it was fixable. He slung the broken invention back on his back and looked at Jinx again.

"And despite all that bullshit, I still fucking love you so I'm here," he continued, brushing past her as they moved forward to Ekko's old workshop.

Jinx trailed behind in silence as the journey continued.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter done. I'm thinking that the next ones will be longer, I really don't want this to go more then 15 chapters and I already have the entire story planned out so there may be some longer wait times in the future.**

 **BUT the good news is I have one more Jinx/Ekko story planned… for now…. (Or maybe a sequel to this one, if people REALLY want it)**

 **If any of you are a fan of my other story , Last Chance, I do want to let you know I'm unsure if I'm going to continue it. It's really cliché and kind of a dime a dozen fic that will just be filled with fluff, but if enough people want it I will try.**

 **I mean this fic is already a little too fluffy for me.**

 **Anyways thank you everyone who has been reviewing! I really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

The pair continued in silence, neither even sparing so much as a glance at the other. Ekko felt oddly content with what he had just done. A weight that had been growing since childhood had finally been lifted. Jinx however felt the strain more than ever, she didn't know if he wanted a response or what. It's not like she didn't like him, she just didn't view him as anything other than a boy.

She stared at his back, now lean and muscular rather than skinny and akward. Ekko suddenly glanced behind him to check on her odd silence. Deep burgundy covered her face as she adverted her eyes to the floor. A smirk glided easily into Ekko's lips as he stared forward again, pleased with the reaction.

After a few more minutes of walking they made it to the old work shop. It was located in a small boarded up building next to a mining factory. This is where Ekko lived for years until he left at the young age of nineteen to join the league of legends.

Ekko walked up to the meager dwelling, pulling up hard on the heavy steel door while dragging it across the cement. He motioned for Jinx to go inside before using all his weight to shut it again.

Tools that he had left still littered the tables around them. A small cart with a tiny smelter rested in one corner, the flames long extinguished. Diagrams of inventions littered the floor and walls. Ranging anywhere from when he was a kid to right before he left.

Ekko sat the broken zero drive on the table, looking around for his threading tool.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Jinx questioned.

"I don't have the right tool here to fix this," Ekko sighed, looking under all the tables and pieces of paper. He landed his eyes directly on Jinx, "i need you to be very careful, we have no rewinds while this is broken."

"Then why did you throw it on the ground dummy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you pissed me off, it was your fault," he muttered, getting up and walking over to a cabinet in the far side of the room. Inside laid enough tnt to blow the entire city and a pick axe. Jinx's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Oooo, do I get to blow stuff up?" she asked, dancing around on her toes like a child.

"No," Ekko replied flatly, the mining he had to do was too dangerous. Especially if you didn't know what you were doing. He put the explosives and wires gently in a bag and placed it on his back. Leaving his zero drive he motioned for Jinx to follow him, ignoring her pouting.

They walked outside and towards a large cliff. Holes littered the wall; some with conveyer's coming out and into the refinery. They walked under one, small pebbles bouncing off and onto the floor.

"Ow," Jinx complained, holding her head as a small pebble his her.

"You need to be careful, I'm going to go inside, you cannot come with me, stay here," he said sternly, pointing a finger to the ground. Jinx stomped her foot, turning her head away dramatically. Ekko rolled his eyes at her actions and walked into the cavern. A few hundred feet down bright blue rocks littered the walls and ceiling.

These rocks retained energy; Ekko had found this out the hard way and nearly killed himself years ago when he found it. All the mining and explosions from the years were stored in these rocks, left abandoned for so long they started to glow blue from the energy inside, and mining it was a dangerous task. He laid the explosives against the rocks carefully, picking out a particularly rich section. Blue and red wires were stuck into the bombs as Ekko ran backwards, almost to the front of the entrance and hid behind a normal rock.

"Cover your ears!" he shouted to the entrance. Jinx rolled her eyes out side, leaning against the wall then plugins her ears with the tips of her fingers. She briefly brushed her head again, another pebble falling on her.

Ekko returned to the task at hand. Crouching down to hide behind the rock before hitting the trigger and immediately putting a finger in his exposed ear. A giant cloud of blue gas exploded followed by an explosion. Wind surged out of the tunnel, shooting out and into the street. The dust settled and Ekko peaked his head up over the rock. Fragments of the ore were scattered everywhere, the once vibrant blue turned into a dull grey glow. The energy it held being expunged into the area. Carefully Ekko walked over and picked up the chunks with a pair of heavy leather gloves, placing them into the sack carefully.

"Okay you can come in now!" He called to the entrance, still stuffing rocks into his bag. When there was no response he stopped what he was doing, looking at the entrance for a few moments before rolling his eyes. He finished gathering and went for the exit.

"You know pouting about its going to get yo-" Ekko rounded the corner, expecting to see a whining jinx.

Instead what he was a bloody one. A pool of crimson red surrounded her head as she lay collapsed on the floor. A good size rock rested to her right, it came tumbling off the conveyer above during the explosion.

Ekko ran to Jinx, picking up the almost lifeless body off the floor. Tear fought his eyes as he tried to wipe the blood off her face. A large gash went from her temple to her ear, one that would require stiches if she were to survive.

Out of instinct Ekko grabbed for the chain on his zero drive only to find a sack filled with rocks. His eyes filled with panic as he shook her face gently, smearing some blood over her cheek with her hand.

"J-Jinx?" he almost cried as her body lay limp in her arms. He couldn't tell how bad the gash was, only that she got hit hard, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. Blood trickled down her head and into her bright blue hair, making a sticky mess as it dried. His voice cracked as he called her name a number of times, trying to get a response out of her.

As he was about to give up a small moan came from her mouth. Her eyes opened slightly only to reveal a white vale as they rolled into the back of her head. Ekko didn't waste anymore time, he gathered her up and ran back into his old home, clearing a table inside and laying her ontop of it. He rummaged for anything to help, paper, bandages, even old clothing, but he came up empty.

Another moan came from across the room, blood now pooling onto the table. He could feel the tears start as he swept up his broken invention onto his back, gabbing Jinx in his arms. He ran out into the street as fast as his legs could carry him, running back to the harbor.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter down.**

 **And I just want everyone to know I'm not going to afk. I do work though and plan to start school, but once I start a story I try to finish it rather than let it sit unless I feel compelled to stop it.**

 **Anyways let me know what you guys think, or don't, I appreciate you reading the story either way.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ekko ran up the boarding plank, shouting at the top of his lungs for Miss Fortune. The captain's door slammed open, a red head appeared ready to yell at whoever interrupted her work. Just before she was about to get to it her eyes landed on Jinx in Ekko's arms and widened in terror. She ran back inside, grabbing a measly first aid kit out of a cabinet before coming back to the deck.

"What did you do? When I said to fix this is didn't mean kill her!" She hissed as Ekko laid the injured Jinx on the deck.

"I-I didn't mean too," he stuttered back as Miss Fortune took over, signaling one of her deck mates to grab some bottled water. The deck hand quickly returned with a jug of drinking water. Miss fortune pushed a piece of gauze into the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. She poured water gently over Jinx's face to clean the blood gunk, getting a good look at the cut. The gash was large; white could be seen as water steamed over it. Delicately Miss Fortune placed some butterfly stiches over the wound. Then wrapped her head tightly with some bandages.

"We need to get back to the island fast, this won't do, " Miss Fortune said, pulling her phone out and dialing. Ekko looked around at the docks for something to get back to the island. The ship they had was sail powered; it could make it back in two day minimum. He knew that was too long, the wound was alto worse than he thought. It had cut Jinx right down to her skull and probably gave her a concussion too.

He eyed a patrol boat a few docks over. The word police was plastered over the side.

"Ahri? I need you to translate for Sona" Miss Fortune spoke into the phone behind him. You could almost feel the eye roll from the other end before a caving sigh.

Ekko stared off at the boat, picturing its internal parts before glancing back at Jinx. She looked as if she was sleeping now peacefully. Not something you would want from a person with a severe head injury.

"Yes, Jinx is hurt," Miss Fortune continued her conversation. Ekko continued to stare at Jinx's head, a soft red color seeping through the bandages.

"I don't know, she hit her head and it won't stop bleeding I think it's serious, she also won't wake-"

She was interrupted by Ekko lifting Jinx from the deck and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Miss fortune glared, lowering the phone from her ear.

He didn't respond, only bounded off the ship and towards the other dock. Miss fortune mumbled into her phone before ending the call, chasing after Ekko.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him as he laid Jinx in the back seat, then grabbing the steering wheel of the speed boat. Fingers fiddled with the ignition, looking for a seat of keys. He became frustrated with the lack of them and slammed his fists down on the steering column, breaking the cheap plastic.

"We need this boat," he replied in a panicked tone, almost crying.

"It's a police boat, why would you steal a POLICE boat?" she questioned him, throwing her arms in the air while pointing at the side of the vessel. Slowly pronouncing the word police.

"Well what options de we have!" he screamed back. His eyes landed on Jinx, lying still in the back seat. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he ripped off the plastic cover, exposing the wiring. He had never even hot weird a car before, let alone a boat. Hands tugged out some wires, unsure of what to do or how to even start. After a few seconds of staring at the messy contraption in front of him he gave up, kneeling over onto the boat wheel and resting his head in his arms.

"HEY!" suddenly a loud deep voice came from behind them. The two turned and saw none other than the police officers who were assigned to the boat. Ekko's eyes filled with fire, he instantly grabbed his weapon and charged at the men. Tackling one of the officers he held then runic charged sword in the air, threatening to bash his skull in.

"Give…me…the…KEYS," he screamed, seething between each word. A clicking sound came from behind his head. It didn't faze him as the other office neared, weapon drawn and fully loaded.

"Stand down boy," the man ordered, lining his sights with the back of his head. Ekko grinded his teeth, the blooding flowing through him as rage consumed him. The standoff went on for a minute or two before Miss Fortune had enough. She pulled out her guns, pointing them at both officers.

"My friend isn't too great at talking," she cocked them , ready to fire, " the girl is hurt, we need the boat, we will bring it back. promise."

"What makes you think you can just steal a police boat?" the officer on the ground spat. Ekko growled, raising his arm higher in the air in a threatening matter. The other office rushed closer, ready to shoot him before miss fortune waved her gun to the side, signaling him to stop.

"And what makes you think I won't shoot both of you right now?" she questioned. The two men's eyes looked at the women before them, then to each other. The officer with the gun grunted, not wanting to comply but grabbing the keys from his pocket and throwing them in front of Miss Fortune. Ekko jumped for them, racing over to the boat and successfully jabbing them into the ignition after four or five attempts.

"Thank you boys," Miss Fortune winked, using her lips to blow a kiss in their direction. Both officers stood shell shocked as she backed onto the boat.

"Y-YOU BETTER BRING IT BACK!" the officer on the ground screamed at they roared out of the harbor. Ekko gripped the wheel at they went off into the horizon, glancing back at Jinx as Miss Fortune held the girl close. Ensuring her head held steady. The pairs eyes met and Miss Fortune glared at him.

"Just drive the boat, we will be there in a few hours," she shouted. He needed to pay full attention to what was in front of him. If they lost this boat they lost Jinx.

* * *

A few hours later and Jinx still hadn't woken up. The boat pulled into the dock and Ekko went over to the girl. Lifting her up and walking off the vessel. Miss Fortune jogged behind him as he ran for the center of the town.

"To the medical clinic, they are expecting us," she panted out, trying to keep up with Ekko's much more slender and tall frame. They bounded past the clock tower and the bar, practically running over patrons as they enjoyed the evening.

As soon as they made it into the small medical center they were surrounded by other champions. Most champions from the bar wandered over, curious to see what the ruckus from word of mouth.

"What happened?" Ahri questioned Ekko.

"It was a rock, from a conveyer belt…" Ekko panted as he laid Jinx on a gurney, holding himself up as he leaned on his knees.

Sona came around, inspecting the unconscious Jinx. Slowly she took the bandage off to look at the damage. Layer by layer the once white wrapping transformed into a bright red. As soon as the entire layering came off Sona mouthed a gasp, speaking solely with her eyes. Her brows furrowed as she waved at the crowd in the room to get out.

"She wants you to leave!" Ahri waved her hands in a huff. The group grumbled but filed out the door. With no games anything was no interesting to the leagues finest. Ekko stopped panting, leaning himself against the wall. Sona glared at him as he calmed down.

"You too," Ahri waved.

"Me?" Ekko pointed a finger at his chest in disbelief as Miss Fortune guideed him to the door while he was still in shock.

"NO I HAVE TO STAY," Sona triggered his emotions as she looked down at Jinx, shaking her head in pity. He fought it as the red head now dragged him out the door with surprising strength, taking advantage of his exhaustion. She managed to get him outside, slamming the door behind them. Ekko immediately jumped trying to get back inside.

"Let me inside!" he cried at her. Miss Fortune only thrust the sack of rocks he had dropped on the way out in his arms. He threw it to the side as he tried to shove her out of the way. Miss Fortune pushed him away with one large thrust, throwing Ekko backwards and to the ground.

"Do you love her?" she asked calmly.

"What kind of question is that?" he replied, tears now streaming down his face.

"DO you love her?" she asked again. He went silent, staring up at her as her tried to contain his emotions.

"Yes," he replied quietly, his voice almost cracking.

"Then you will let her be, she's in safe hands, there are ten people who are going to die if you don't pull yourself together and stop acting like a brat!" she yelled.

He didn't reply as they locked eyes. Miss fortune broke the contact, picking up the bag off the floor and throwing it at Ekko.

"Now get to work," she said. Turning and walking back inside the clinic, then closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait, rough couple of days it's been for me. Some of you mentioned my HORRIBLE spell checking abilities (I swear I do it i just suck…a lot…) so from this point onwards I am formally inviting any of my readers if they so choose to be a beta for me. I will not actively seek one, I do this for fun and to the best of my ability and enjoy doing it solo, the time and effort it takes to keep up with one is just too much for my life and especially so if they are betaing for multiple stories. I've done it before on fiction press, did not work out.**

 **So anyways, if anyone wants to get sneak peeks and stuffles, and has good grammar. Just make a beta profile, pm me, and we will try it out (if someone hasn't already offered that is).**

 **Once again thanks to everyone for the support, I really appreciate it. I am currently working on chapter 3 of last chance as we speak, so to all the fans of that story just hang tight.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ekko sat and stared at the door in front of him. He could see shadows moving from the small window in the middle of the frame. After a few minutes he got up and brushed himself off, wiping away the tears that had trickled down his face.

Miss fortune was right; there was nothing he could do anymore. What he had done was all he could do for her, and where she was now was the best place to help her.

Not with him, how he wanted it to be.

Suddenly he turned away from the door. Closing his eyes tightly as he walked down the street, clutching the bag of rocks in his hand. If he hadn't of thrown the zero drive this wouldn't have happened.

He passed the bar like he had so many times before. Familiar sounds and smells lurking from the entrance. He stopped and stared at the door frame, recalling the invitation he received when he first joined the league. It definitely was a good time to accept them; but he could almost hear Miss Fortune yelling at him in the morning.

For once in his life though, he didn't care. If he went home nothing would get done except for self-pity. The one person who he held dearest was lying in a hospital bed, dying, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Without another thought Ekko walked into the establishment, sitting in a corner booth. He threw his drive and bag into the inside of the seat and leaned back

"Well look who it is," a low voice called. Garen walked over to him after a few minutes of Ekko inspecting the grain of the table top, holding a pint of beer and a sloppy smile.

Ekko didn't respond, just gave a glance up at the man before continuing to stare at the table. Garen didn't get eh hint and gave himself a seat at the opposite side, earning a sigh from Ekko.

"What's the matter ya lil twig, get rejected or somfin?" he questioned, slamming the pint on the table. Liquid splattered out from the mug, covering the table. Ekko didn't respond, mainly because he didn't know what to say. It was late, a little too late to be at the bar perhaps.

"Yah know, I love someone, but stupid faction bastard is keeping her from me," he slurred. It had been a long night. Most of the champions didn't know what to do with themselves anymore. The result was the bar packed with people drinking from all over. Didn't matter what faction you were from here, just that you came to spend money.

Ekko stared up at Garen about to speak, but a generic waitress walked up with a pleasant smile silencing him.

"And what can I get you honey?" she asked with almost a purr to her voice. Ekko's eyes stared at her for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Get me a pint please," he answered before staring back down at the table.

"Anything specific?" she asked.

"Something strong," Ekko responded. The waitress smiled and scurried off to the bar to prepare the glass. Suddenly Garen let out a mighty laugh, one that could almost be considered a roar. He stopped and gleamed at Ekko.

"It's alright kid, you know what, fuck em," Garen got up and grabbed his glass then motioned for Ekko to follow.

Ekko obliged, despite how much he didn't want too, and followed Garen over to a room filled with pool tables and darts. Mostly older champions surrounded the room, some placing bets, the others playing the rounds.

"Hey, I see yah got the twig to join us," a voice called from one of the tables. Darius stood with a pool stick in one hand, waiting for his turn. This building was one of the only places you wouldn't see the pair trying to kill each other.

The waitress from earlier came out from the bar, handing Ekko his drink.

"Ah skinny boys gunna drink now eh?" Darius laughed, tilting his glass up, "a toast then?" he said questioningly. The men in the room would use any excuse for a toast, the ones around the table lifting their glasses along with Darius. Ekko hesitated before smirking and letting go.

Darius let out a cheer and chugged the glass, eyeing Ekko to follow. his eyes pondered into the yellow liquid for a few seconds. It couldn't be that bad could it? Nah.

With out anymore hesitation he down the alcoholic drink in a few short gulps, almost gagging at the end.

"Now that's the spirit, waitress another round!" Darius hollered to the bar.

"Really? You do realize he's the only one that has some clue on how to get everyone out of the rift and you boys get him drunk?"

Ekko could hear miss fortune going off on Darius and Garen, but he didn't care. He lost count on how many shots he had consumed at eight. In his mind he was on an endless roller coaster, the room continuing to spin. Darius and garen on the other hand had turned into frightened kittens. Backing themselves into a corner of the room while mumbling sorrys and yes mams as Miss Fortune laid into them.

"And you," Miss Fortune pointed a manicured finger into Ekko's chest, "stop wallowing and self-pity you child," she sneered. Ekko just responded with a goofy grin and a giggle, laughing at the contact before leaning backwards and almost dozing off again.

The red head let out a sigh and crossed her arms. It had been a few hours since Ekko had entered, and he had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"I found his stuff under one of the tables," Vi suddenly appeared from the dining room, holding his broken zero drive and the bag of rocks.

"We can't get him home, look at what the two army idiots did to him," Miss Fortune huffed. Vi set the items down on the table before kneeling down inform of Ekko, who was currently sitting splayed legged on the floor. She looked much smaller without the gloves on, almost petite.

"Damn kid I never thought you'd turn out to be a drinker, "she laughed.

"Awh stahp it," Ekko waved a hand in front of himself groggily, giving out a sly smile through half lidded eyes. Darius opened his mouth to speak from the corner of the room the Miss Fortune had yelled them into, but with one glare she shut them up again.

"Do we even know where he lives?" Vi questioned, turning her head to miss fortune.

"I dun wanna go home," Ekko pouted.

"Well you can't stay here," Miss Fortune replied with a hiss. With a grunt Vi slung Ekko over her shoulder, straining under the weight of the boy. He may have been built like a cheetah, slender and swift, but he still had some weight to him. With a final glare miss fortune snatched Ekko's things off the table and followed. They slowed walked down the path, inching towards the clock tower. Vi had to stop and readjust the boy on her should every now and then as he drifted off to sleep, pulling a full dead weight act on her.

Eventually they made it to the clock tower and Vi threw Ekko down on the bed.

"Man he's a lot heavier then he looks," she panted.

"I can't believe him," Miss Fortune followed from behind, dropping his things on the floor. She glared over at the boy who was now wrapped in the blankets on the bed.

"I can, " Vi let out a weak smile. It had been so long since she had seen him. She was still shocked from the encounter in this very room no less than a week ago.

"How do you even know him?" Miss Fortune questioned. Vi was a police officer as far as she knew, meaning she should be arresting him for helping Jinx.

"We go back, way back," she laughed.

"And Jinx?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, her too," Vi replied, Her voice almost shaking. A rarity coming from the toughest cop in Piltover. "How is she?" she asked after a few seconds. The room fell silent as Miss Fortune looked at the floor.

"She hit her head on both sides…once from the rock and once on the floor…Sona doesn't know when she will wake up…" miss fortune bit her lip, waiting for a response. Vi didn't acknowledge the statement, only stared at the snoring lump in front of her.

"I'll watch him, you should get some rest," Vi spoke softly. Miss Fortune opened her mouth and few times to retort with no words coming out. Silently she walked to the ladder and descended.

* * *

 **Sorry guys I've been really busy with work, and I bought a car. I've been trying to find time to write but I just come ups short every time. Keep checking back for more updates.**

 **As always thanks to my reviewers and thank you for hanging in there!**


	12. Chapter 12

Vi glanced back down at the boy in front of her and let out a sigh. A small lighthearted chuckle escaped her as she shook her head. The only thing she remembered of Ekko was an oblivious child from Zaun following around her younger sister like a lost puppy. It was so painfully obvious that he was in love with her at the time.

Vi folder her arms on the edge of the bed, resting her head. Her frame seemed so much smaller without the huge gloves she wore every day.

Back when they were children Vi had already started on the gloves she wore today. Mostly for protection over anything else. They started as just a form of brass knuckles that covered her hand.

How she wished she still had them.

She didn't have it on the night they came for them. Maybe if she did it would have turned out differently.

She wasn't sure who they were, only that they destroyed everything she loved. It was only by a miracle she escaped that night. After the kid napping she spent the rest of her adolescence in the outskirts of Piltover before Cait found her, and the rest is history.

Vi's eyelids slowly started to fall as she stared off into the distance, still remembering the very vivid events of the past.

* * *

It was night time when it happened. Earlier the day had progressed like normal. In fact it had more enjoyable than most. The gang had found a new hangout in the sewers, one that didn't reek like a dead carcass. The whole group was quite proud of the finding, even hanging a sign on one of the walls then throwing together some furniture from scraps they found lying around.

Vi smiled as she walked down the street, giving out a huge yawn. You could now see the sun begin to set above the haze of pollution.

"Yeah and we can put a bunk bed in the corner!" She heard Ekko's pubescent voice from behind her; it cracked into a low whale like sound at the end. She couldn't remember if he was 12 or 13, but it didn't matter. He would end up parading around screaming it on his birthday. If only she could remember when that was too.

"Ekko why would we need a bed down there?" Jinx giggled at the boy who walked next to her, mainly because of the sounds that came from him at all hours of the day now. It started as a small giggle that eventually turned into a full fit. Ekko glared at the ground in front of him with his arms crossed, a blush covering his face.

Vi glance back at the pair again, stifling a laugh at the kid. He has to be at least an inch shorter then Jinx yet he was already head over heels for her.

"C-can you say that again?" Jinx asked, small giggles escaping her.

"Whatever!" Ekko's face turned a deeper shade of red then before. Without a word he dropped off from the group and ran down his street back home.

"You torture that poor kid way too much" Vi snickered as Jinx caught up to her.

"It's not my fault someone put a squirrel in his thought," she countered her older sister.

The Jinx back then had been much different with short hair tied into two innocent pig tails along with Longer shorts and a not so revealing shirt. Vi missed the old jinx, she didn't know how of who she learned to dress from she wanted to kill them.

"You know he likes you?" Vi laughed, she always loved the reaction Jinx gave to accusation.

"Ew boys are so gross, and he's shorter than me!" Jinx replied, sticking out her tongue in disgust. Vi only gave a short chuckle in reply.

"Well I'm gunna go by the store before I go home, I'll meet you there?" Jinx nodded and ran off to their home. It was a quaint one story two bed apartment built into the street corner like snug fitting.

On the way back Vi stopped, she could sense something was wrong. The door had been left open, a huge no no in the heart of Zaun. She stared at it for a few moments, her mouth hanging open. Almost tempted to shout out Jinx's name.

The next thing that happened would forever be burned into Vi's memory.

Jinx came scooting across the floor, hands tied behind her back. A thick piece of duct tape lay over her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she looked frantically outside, terrified of what was behind her. Their eyes locked, widening at the contacted. Suddenly Jinx started to yell muffled cries through the tape, flinging her head to one side in an effort to get Vi to run.

"Hey little brat where's ya sister?"

Loud footsteps approached from behind Jinx. The blunet made one last frantic scream to go before getting shoved to the ground, hard. A Zuanite thug stepped over her, recognizing Vi and giving her a sinister smile.

She didn't hesitate and ran, she ran so fast she thought her legs might give out. She went to her only escape, the tunnels.

She spent three days under the city before finny coming back out. She found her house empty with a for sale sign stuck in the window.

After she couldn't bring herself to face Ekko. Something she regrets to this day. Eventually Vi found her way to the outskirts of Piltover and joined a gang, the rest is history. It wasn't until a few years ago she learned that Jinx was alive, messed up, but alive. Vi found it funny how they both landed in her lap again after so long.

* * *

The sun broke over the skyline bringing a familiar hue with it. Ekko stirred under the covers, blocking his eyes from the direct sunlight. His head pounded like someone had a construction site going on his forehead. His mouth felt abnormally dry as he tried to conjure up moisture to sooth his burning throat. The boy couldn't even remember what had happened last night, except for Jinx.

That's right. **Jinx**.

He shot up in the bed, panting. The thing he once called a Mohawk now laid almost flat on his head, sticking out in all directions and angles. Now normally Ekko would make a point to fix this but he didn't care as he left the bed. He fell to the floor, his body too weak to even hold himself.

Still he didn't care about the aching that wracked his body, every fiber screaming for him to stop and rest. His mind still rested on one thing though as he used the bed to pull himself back up.

 **Jinx**.

With a small teeter he walked to the door. Vi didn't even notice as he clumsily made his way down the ladder and out the door. His knees buckled as he walked down the street to the clinic, a hand over his stomach. It didn't take long before he stopped and bent down to throw up, resting his arms on his knees.

The clinic was only a few feet away now.

His entire body felt like a bush fire, yearning for just a drop of water. Ekko ignore it though as he shoved the door open.

 **Jinx**.

He mouthed the name as soon as he saw her. She was almost serene, like someone has rubbed all the crazy off her. A row of thick stiches lined her hairline; it would make a brilliant scar in the future. Her hair was fresh and clean, fanned out under her hospital gown. She looked as if she was sleeping. Ekko wanted to wake her but stopped himself, a feeding tube lined her cheek and into her nose, he knew something was very wrong.

Ekko tripped over himself as he tried to run towards her, knocking over a metal stool by Sona's desk. He didn't even bother to pull himself up as he crawled the rest of the way to her bed.

"Jinx?" he wheezed. His voice was gone from the night before. A hand gently rubbed the side of her face, earning no response. He let his head fall onto her unfolded arm and started sobbing. The kind of sobbing that he hadn't done since the day she left.

"Ekko?" Ahri rounded the corner from the back room, waking up from all the commotion. She attempted to lift the boy off Jinx, worried about his health from the sight of him.

"No!" he tried to scream but it only came out as a faint whisper. He held onto her hand protectively, squeezing tightly.

Ahri let out a sigh and disappeared into the back room again. She returned with a chair and a glass of water. Setting them beside him she placed both hand on her hips, waiting for him to take a seat. Ekko only held on tighter to Jinx's unconscious body. Another sigh left Ahri's lips as she gave up and walked back into the back room.

Ekko finally lifted his head as he heard the fox sit down and turn on the TV. His eyes puffy and red he glanced at her lips, a frown replacing the normal maniac smile he loved.

This was his fault.

* * *

Sorry for being afk, ive had a lot to deal with. (believe me or not but this has been on my comp for the last month unfinished)

I also haven't been playing league as much. I have however been playing a game called trove because it dosent take as much time. It's almost like minecraft and wow had a baby (that and they have ekkos hair cut in it so im an ekko clone lol)

As an offer to appease you I think im going to make a cheesey one shot based of ekkos lines that he says to jinx, so keep tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

Ekko lay on the girls arm for hours, gripping her hand tightly. The only condolences were the light breathing noises coming from her mouth. he stared of the neon blue strands that stuck out from her gown as he dazed off with an occasional tear sliding down his cheek.

At least she was alive.

Ahri sat in the back room on the couch watching the morning news. A story was already rolling about Jinx's situation and the rumor mill was flowing. She sighed and stared out the door into the patient's quarters.

Ahri was never good at showing compassion, at least not the real kind. She was only in this job as a scribe for Sona. The pay was good and the rent was free.

The front door jingled as Miss Fortune walked into the clinic. She pursed her lips as she looked at Ekko. He looked like a disaster, but she had expected it.

She walked into the back room and sat down next to Ahri as they watched the news. Images and videos of Jinx still played on the screen. Her lips cracked a smile as she watched a clip of her in Ekko's first fight and shook her head.

It was painfully obvious even back then too.

"Sona says she's in a coma," Ahri whispered as she brought one knee up to her chin. The smile quickly faded from Miss fortunes face.

"Is it bad?" she asked quietly.

"We don't know, Sona's hopeful though, she says she hit her head on both sides and the bruising's minimal," she looked over at Miss Fortune "we just don't know what kind of damage there will be when she wakes up."

"I see," Miss Fortune looked at the ground.

"She thinks it won't be extreme like in a lot of cases, but she could lose the ability to speak or walk, to write, we just don't know." Ahri continued.

"We should probably tell him," Miss Fortune sighed as she pointed a finger to the door. The fox lifted herself from the couch and walked into the bathroom to grab a bush. She signaled for Miss Fortune to follow her out to the patients room.

"Ekko get up," Ahri pushed on his shoulder. Ekko lifted his head and glared, which earned and eye roll from the vixen.

"Ekko we need to talk to you about her," Miss Fortune pointed at Jinx. Reluctantly Ekko stood up and sat in the chair Ahri had provided earlier. The fox smiled then walked behind him and grabbed the water. The glass was shoved into his hand as she took the brush to his hair. Spiking it back up to its normal state.

"She's not dead," Miss Fortune started, leaning against the bed. Ekko winced as Ahri hit a knot in his hair, but still refused to drink the water despite the nagging burning in his throat.

"Sona says she's in a coma and the bruising is minimal, but her brain needs time to heal," she looked him in the eyes to try and get the point across. But his only fell to the floor in shame. She got on her knees and placed a hand on his.

"Look this isn't your fault, how were you supposed to stop this," she gave his right knee a tight reassuring squeeze, "but you can save the people stuck in the rift, easily, I know you can. And Jinx would want you to," She continued. The people stuck there had a day left tops before they started to keel off from dehydration.

Ekko opened his mouth but his voice was gone from the night before. Miss Fortune covered he nose as his throw up breath washed over her face. She shoved the glass of water towards his mouth as Ahri finished up with his hair. It was gone in seconds.

"Now," Miss Fortune stood up and walked to the door, only opening it slightly to grab something just outside the door. She tossed the bag from the caves into his open lap.

"You have lives to save," she tilted her head to the door. Ekko glanced over at Jinx, not wanting to leave her side.

"We will watch her," Ahri assured him.

Ekko got up and gave another squeeze to Jinx's hand. He looked back at the two before returning to look at Jinx's face. Without any thought he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning for the door.

"She's gunna be so pissed when I tell her you did that," Miss Fortune taunted.

"Shut up," Ekko glared as his face turned red again. His voice still has a little audible scratch in it.

Once outside he slung the pack over his shoulder and noticed the absent weight. The z-drive was missing from his back and he felt naked without it, but it was broken so there was no point in going to get it. He counted the days since the orb had gone missing. It had been at least five or six. People were going to die soon if he didn't help, and time was minimal.

He made a beeline for the blacksmith station in town. An odd thing to provide in a town but when you are dealing with a bunch of inventors it was necessary. It was located just outside the main street of buildings as to not contaminate the air. It took him less than five minutes to get to it.

He wiped another tear from his eyes as she walked inside and started emptying his ores into a melting pot. It was then placed into a furnace to being to crackle and pot as it turned to liquid. He took a seat on the stool next to a work bench and thought for a bit about how this was going to work.

Which he hoped it did. He didn't really have any sciencey mathematical stuff to go off of, just experience. Earlier he did plan on making a hard metal shell on the outside of the new orb but he didn't have time to make that anymore. He would have to wing it and hope nothing blew up.

His mind wandered to Jinx every so often as he continued to plan the rescue mission. But he quickly pushed them away. He got up and grabbed the land line off the wall that was normally only used for emergencies like a fire, but it would due for a regular phone call. He pulled out his own phone and found Vis contact that he had obtained when he joined the league.

It rang a few times before she answered with a grrogy hello.

"Yeah I need you to get a control panel like the ones for the games to the selection stage," he said.

"Okay?" Vi replied back, half because of what he was asking and the other because she last she saw him was sleeping in bed.

"Okay thanks," he hung up the phone. Piltover was only a fifteen minute boat ride from here. He was sure she would figure something out.

Ekko grabbed some tongs and poked the pot that sat in a ring of flames. The ores were melting at a nice pace and would probably only take an hour. He sat back down on the stool and looked at the sky, decided to stop fighting off the images of Jinx as they flood his mind.

* * *

A few hours passed and Ekko carefully picked up the molten metal with some tongs. He inspected it for any chunks before walking it over to a mold and began to pour. It glided seamlessly against the hard sand he had prepared, filling the circular orifice inside.

He let it set for another hour or two before digging it out with a pair of leather gloves and a smaller set of tongs. It warmed him right through the hard leather but he decided not to quench it since it would make it brittle and more likely to fail.

He used the ban saw to chop off its tail from the molding process and tossed it around in his hands and brought it over to a polishing station to buff out the rough texture.

His finished creation took a total of four hours but he was left with a light blue smooth sphere. He prayed to the gods that it would hold up long enough to get everyone out and safe. One box can only hold so much without a drain.

He made his way into town and walked directly to the selection stage. Vi was already sitting on the steps looking bored out of her mind. A control panel strait from the control room in Piltover sat next to her.

"So why do we need to do this here and not back in Piltover," she questioned as he shoved the heavy box to rest about three feet from the stairs.

"Because," he gave another shove to get it into position, "I'm not sure if this is going to work or not and I'd rather not kill anymore people."

Vi frowned and stood up, then crossed her arms. Ekko needs to be able to monitor if everyone got through okay, and blowing up the power plant in Piltover was much worse than blowing up this stage. He opened the back access panel and pulled some heavy gauge wires out.

"I need a soldering iron," he pointed to his apartment and Vi went to go play fetch. He pulled three red cables from the control panel's power source and strung them out to the center of the stage. Next he opened the floor to the stage and looked around before finding the power source for that as well. He set the orb down and lines the cables up accordingly to how he wanted to meld them.

VI returned with the necessary equipment and he hunted around under the stage for a power supply. After finding one he easily soldered the pieces onto the sphere then set it on the floor. Vi ran the alternate power supply for the control panel under the stage and into a power outlet and it whirred to life.

People started to gather outside, including Ahri and Miss fortune.

"So is this going work?" Ahri asked Ekko as the crowd became larger.

"I don't know but there's a good chance of it blowing up," Ekko sighed in frustration as he typed some coding on the keyboard. He wasn't in the mood for questions. His throat still felt like fire and his entire body felt like dog poop.

"Okay everyone back!" vi took notice and started to shoo the crowd a good forty to fifty feet away. Finally he pushed the red button and cut power onto the orb. It started to glow an intense blue as it floated into the air and accessed the rift. The computer now displayed all ten champions stuck in the virtual hell. He scanned his eyes across them for a test subject to try the first port back. Using the arrow keys he selected Teemo because of his small size and hit enter. The orb started to glow brighter as the first circle on red side started to glow. Seconds later the furry Satan appeared in and fell to the ground.

"W-water," he coughed dramatically. The crowd cheered as sona walked up to the platform and gathered him in her arms. Ekko could have sworn he heard that evil giggle as the satanic critter got to snuggle into Sona's chest.

With each champion he brought back the orb got brighter and lifted higher off the ground. Each person having the same exhausted reaction; Gang Plank even flat out fainted and had to be too carried off. By the time he reached the tenth champion the crowed was cheering him on. But the wires going to the orb had been strung to tight they threatened to rip themselves from the thing. He bit his lip as he stared at the orb that floated six feet off the ground menacingly and then stared at the crowd.

"Get everyone inside," he titled his head to Vi "including you."

"But Ekko what if something happens?" Vi fought back.

"Just do it!" he yelled back at her. Vi pursed her lips and started to disperse the crowd into the surrounding houses. The screen rested on the last champion, Blitzcrank. He chose him last because of his size and the fact that he was made entirely of metal. If this thing was going to blow he would be the only person able to survive it.

Ekko glanced around again to make sure everyone was inside. Then without hesitation he pressed the enter button again. The support circle on the blue side lit up as the steam golem appeared in the light. He looked around questioningly before shrugging his shoulders and making his way for the stairs.

Not having to eat food or drink water has its perks in this situation.

The robot made it a few steps before the orb started to buzz angrily. One by one the cables snapped from it and it fell to the floor after pulling the control box down on its side. It bounced up and down rapidly and fell under the stage through the open door.

"Hurry!" Ekko yelled as he waved for blitz to run. The steam golem went as fast a steam golem could and made it off the stairs before the buzzing got louder and high pitched. Ekko closed his eyes and turned his back to the stage to cover himself from the impeding explosion.

In an array of white smoke and blue energy the stage exploded. Shrapnel flew out in every direction as energy released up into the air. Ekko prepared for the worst, almost expecting to die. Then he was suddenly pulled to his side by a strong force and hit a solid wall.

After a few second the explosion was over. The orb lay in the rubble, a smoldering mess. Ekko slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his heart racing. He felt a sharp pain in his bicep as he looked up at the golden robot that has saved him with a firm grip on his waist. A piece of shrapnel had landed deep within his arm and it started to bleed. The robot slowly let go of Ekko and gave a blank roboty stare.

"Uh, thanks," Ekko patted his metallic shell awkwardly, "first time I'm happey to have a blitz hook landed on me," he gave an awkward laugh. Blitz just stood in silence, steam pouring out of his exhaust ports.

People started to file outside and cheered. Ekko held his wounded arm and gave a goofy smile.

He had done it. He had saved everyone.

Now only if he could save Jinx.

The smile quickly faded to a frown as Ahri led him back to the clinic.

* * *

 **So here's the next one. Manly just a filler chapter, but you guys are gunna like the next one.**

 **I've also been busy on fiction press, just started a story that was originally gunna be a fanfic but it wasn't fitting the characters personalities and just made no sense for them to act that way. If you want to check it out just go to my profile for the link. (WARNING: its rated M and has lots o dirty goodies in it, stay out childern.)**

 **And as always, thank you for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

A cold winter transitioned into a scorching summer.

To Ekko what was months passed by in a melancholy blur. His life spiraled into a pit of depression, blaming himself for what happened to Jinx. And every day she didn't wake up just dug the knife deeper.

So he had stopped counting at fifty four.

The sun filter through his blinds as the day started, forcing him to cover his eyes. Occasional shadows passed by as everyone gathered around the rebuilt selection stage. Luckily the scientist in Piltover were able to recreate what he did to make the games go on. The orb however had to be changed every two weeks with people in bomb suits.

Let's just say they were still searching for the real one.

He tilted his head to the side to stare out the window at the crowd, then to his still broken zero drive. Every time he tried to fix it he just broke down into a sobbing mess. So at this point he didn't even bother. Fishbones lay contently next to the device. Vi had brought it back after sneaking it away from Caitlyn.

A faint vibration followed by a beep sounded from the night stand, signaling a text. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before going for the phone, the sheets dropping down to his waist.

In the months that passed Ekko had seemed to fill out more. Going from what some people would call a gangly twig to more of a man's body. His shoulders filled out as he grew even taller. He would never be as big as Darius or Garen, but you could tell he was coming out of the awkward teenager stage with grace, like most boys do.

He glared at the screen as he typed out a response.

Miss Fortune wanted him down at the docks to lug an AC unit to the hospital. If it wasn't for Jinx being there he would have told her to fuck off and have a grunt to do the task. It was reaching nearly one hundred degrees outside today and he was planning to just head over and sit in silence with Jinx.

Like he did every other day before this one.

 _Fine._

He typed back. Almost instantly a smiling face was sent in response and he threw the phone back down onto the stand it had come from. then threw on some boxers and gym shorts. Fixing his hair as he went out the door. Only because he knew that she would fix it for him if he didn't. He took a step out the door then briefly turned back inside to grab a pair of work gloves on the counter before continuing to the docks.

* * *

The clinic in the morning is normally quite with a faint beeping in the background.

Normally.

This morning however the sound of fans could be heard roaring through the building. The AC had been broken for a few days, leaving the inhabitants a hot mess. In the main room a slow rotating fan blew over the bed ridden Jinx. Blowing stray stands of hair back with each rotation. Ahri had braided her hair once more as soon as it broke, but that still didn't stop the sleeping girl from sweating.

Ahri started to wake in the back room, flipping the TV on to the normal news station. The fox had taken to lounging in a bikini and shorts in the current situation.

The noise tickled Jinx's ears as the news caster went over the events of previous days. Her lids began to twitch has they slowly peeled back.

At first she thought it was a normal morning and slowly sat up. Her bones protested though, almost like the time she had been chased around for hours by Caitlyn in Piltover. Only it felt like that times ten.

Once she finally willed herself to sit she looked at her hands. She noticed her nails were beautifully done, with a shiny coat to make it look like she had been to a spa. Not her normal five minute throw on.

She rubbed her endlessly dry eyes as she looked around at the room. Becoming more aware with each passing second. Calm turned into panic as she stared from her nails then to the walls and medical beds. Her nose felt heavy as she reached for it to find a tube going into one nostril. Out of instinct she pulled it out, gagging and coughing as it painfully slid loose and stained the blue blanket a brown tint.

Ahri's ears perked as her eyes widen from the next room. She instantly got up and ran into the medical bay to find Jinx going at her ivs weakly. Her muscles had all taken a toll from resting for so long.

Quickly Ahri rushed over to her and place an hand on her shoulder. The other one gently taking her other hand from the half peeled tape that covered her fluids.

Clearly shaken Jinx whipped her hear over to Ahri, tears forming in her eyes.

"It will be okay," she hushed the much younger girl as she embraced her.

"W-where am i?" Jinx whispered into her shoulder.

"The hospital, you've been asleep," Ahri pulled back and smiled. Tucking her bangs behind her ear. Sona had coached Ahri for this moment to not be so much like…Ahri.

"Asleep?" Jinx questioned. She felt the fan blow by her face, giving a brief burst of cool before she noticed the heat that filled the room.

"Isn't it fall?" she asked even more concerned than before. Ahri placed a hand on hers before speaking.

"Let me get you some water then we can talk."

* * *

Ekko dragged his boots across the dirt slowly. Dreading having to lug a huge AC unit back with him. He had only been outside for a solid two seconds but beads of sweat were already rolling down his back.

He made it to the dock and Miss Fortune was already waiting on board with the unit. It was smaller than the last one they had. Ekko sighed in relief as he got a glance at it, thinking it may not be as bad as he thought.

"My my, trying to seduce me now are you?" Miss Fortune purred as he walked up the boarding plank. Ekko knew it was sarcastic but it didn't stop his glare from shining through. Without a word he lifted the window unit and started back down to the dock.

"Man could you at least shower before you come here, you just killed the whole shirtless hot man vibe you got going on," misfortune said as she pinched her nose.

"You texted me at nine in the morning demanding me down here," Ekko fought back.

"Yeah well I thought a shower was included in that!" Miss Fortune laughed as she followed behind the boy.

A slight smirk tugged at Ekko's lip as he walked ahead of her. She had been nothing but a good friend in the months that followed after what happened. He would never admit it but she's probably the one who stopped him from doing something worse than being depressed.

* * *

"Where's Ekko?" Jinx asked as Ahri handed her the glass of water. She wasn't that thirsty, strikingly, but sipped at it anyways. Her hands felt weak, not like she couldn't control them but she just didn't have the man power to. Like she was woke a half hour into a two hour nap. She felt her hand start to shake and quickly placed it in her lap with one hand still holding it.

"It's funny how the first thing you ask is where that boy is," Ahri let out a chuckle.

"What's wrong with that?" Jinx asked.

"Honey that boy's madly in love with you!" Ahri laughed like it was some common joke. Jinx mustered up a glare and shot it right at the fox.

"Ah you'll figure it out one day," Ahri waved a hand at her, "now let's run some checkups," Ahri smiled as she grabbed a clip board and began to check her vitals. Jinx could feel the tears start to creep up bat batted them back down by staring out the open doorway. Her mind was so fuzzy, still trying to wrap her head around what had happened.

A coma?

It sounded like something from the movies.

* * *

Ekko shifted the weight of the metal contraption in his hands. Even with the leather gloves on the side dug into his fingers painfully quick.

"You know there's this great invention called a two wheeler," Ekko mentioned.

"Then why didn't you bring one?" Miss Fortune replied sarcastically.

"Because I don't shit two wheelers."

They started to near the hospital slowly. Out in instinct Ekko decided to try and peak through one of the windows to catch a glimpse of the cotton candy hair he loved so much. His brows knitted together as he stopped and stared inside. It was almost impossible to see at an angle but he could have sworn he saw a flash of pink. He started to walk again slowly, tilting his head forward to get a better view.

This grip he had on this unit suddenly failed and it fell to the ground with a cringe worthy smash.

"What the hell!? So you know how expens-"Miss Fortune started to yell but was interrupted by Ekko running full sprint to the clinic. Panting heavily he stood in the doorway, eyes locked on his favorite shade of pink. Words failed him as his chest heaved up and down from the making a hundred yard dash in record time.

"Ekko don't over stimulate her," Ahri walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ekko brushed it off instantly.

"Ew you're all sweaty," Ahri wiped her hand on the wall, "and you smell like a gym sock."

He ignored her and walked forward, the girl before him looked him up and down, tears forming in her eyes. Ekko reach the side of the bed and fell to his knees, resting his forehead on the edge of the bed while his breathing returned to normal. Eventually he looked up at her, searching for words to say. A long silence filled the room. Miss Fortune appeared in the doorway only to be quickly shushed by Ahri.

"Hi," he said in a low whisper. In his mind he internally slapped himself for that brilliant piece of poetry.

Jinx's bottom lip quivered as she looked down on her friend. She placed a hand on his cheek and brought him closer to get a better look at his face. Both arms then flung around his neck as she started to cry into his shoulder for a reason not known to her. She just felt like crying.

"Sona did say that she may be a little emotionally unstable when she first woke up," Ahri sighed.

"Oh please, give me my five bucks," Miss Fortune held a hand out to the fox. Ahri's eyes rolled as she pulled out a five and tossed it at her.

Ekko's arms slowly wrapped around the girl's upper back as he grinded his teeth together to fight back his own tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he held her even tighter, the knife slowly lifting from his chest with each passing second.


	15. Chapter 15

Before any of you start yelling at me in sorry okie. I have been very busy with irl stuff that I cant avoid, also placements are a hoe and im still pouting over the Jinx nerf. I'm only gold and it matters a lot that they took her attack speed from the rockets :(.

Anyways.

This chapter is dirty, smutty, and very sexual. If you can't handle that or are too young DO NOT READ.

I tried so hard to keep it t but it just doesn't capture what I want, so changing the rating to m and continuing from there.

Next chapter will be the same way most likely before,you know, the story wraps up and ends. Enjoy you silly nerds.

* * *

 **one final warning, this chapter is RATED M.**

* * *

Ekko refused to leave his seat besides Jinx as Sona came and probed her. He could tell she was still confused and the pokeing and proving with various instruments were not helping.

"Can we like force him to take a shower?" Ahri questioned as the sun began to set. Ekko gave a stern glare at the Fox before moving his eyes back to Jinx. Both her eyes pointed at the sheets covering her frail legs as she twirled her thumbs together in her lap.

"Can I have my clothes?" she asked quietly.

Sona gave a concerned glance over her before looking at the charts in her hand once more shaking her head.

"Well I'm leaving for a date," Ahri said from the corner of the room. She mad ever way to the door, stopping to sniff the air in front of Ekko.

"And take a shower," she quipped at him.

Sona shook her head as she followed suite behind the Fox. She handed Ekko a piece of paper out of her notebook.

It was laced with oddly perfect handwriting giving him one very clear instruction.

She's weak but fine.

Don't be stupid.

It sounded harsh coming from sona.

Why did everyone expect him to fuck up so bad?

Ekko hid the growl in his chest and tossed the paper into the trash bin on the far end of the room.

"What was that?" Jinx ask curiously from his side.

"Nothing," he looked up at her and sighed. Both eyes glimmering with a mix of relief and pleasure and he traced the outline of her features.

"I don't want to be here," Jinx murmured, breaking eye contact. Insead she fixed her gaze to her clothing. The articles laid across the room on one of the many shelves like they had for the past six months. She felt oddly exposed in the hospital gown she had on, despite the fact that it offered more covering.

"I'm going to go shower, then maybe we can go get fishbones," Ekko broke the silence as he stood.

"You got him back!?" Jinx almost screamed from excitement, remembering the reason why she set off to Zaun in be first place with him. A small yet manipulative smile tugged at her lips as her personality shimmered through for the first time since she woke up. Ekko gave a light hearted chuckle at her reaction as he made his way to the door that led to the living quarters. Jinx returned to her clothing as her smile faded, then to the man walking towards the next room.

"Ekko..." she trailed off in barley a whisper. It was enough to make him stop and turn, placing on hand on the mint green accented door frame. They locked eyes for a moment before she continued in the same barely audible tone.

"Why?" She asked as if they both already knew the question the should have came before that.

He didn't answer at first. Opting to instead stare at the swirly pink orbs locked into his own dull brown ones.

"You know why," he finally responded referring to the time they spent together in Zaun and his off character explosion he had on her in front of the memorial. Jinx broke the eye contact first by glancing off to the side. A sigh escaped ekko as he tapped the door frame and continued to the shower, not wishing to hurt himself by pursuing the matter further. Her silence made it quite clear that he would never be anything more than just a boy to her. It hurt but he could manage.

* * *

Jinx only lifted her gaze back to where he once stood when she heard the shower running. Ahri had told her everything that happened while she was asleep. How ekko saved everyone and then quit the league to sit next to her everyday. She felt a sift genuine smile tug at her lips for the first time in years. The thought of him so committed to her made her stomach flutter to life. She put her fingers up to her lips as she remembered the kiss they shared on the boat going to Zaun. So heated with passion it made her recoil into a blubbering mess of emotions and a cloud of confusion. Half of her wanted to go back in time to when things were simpler and they were just children. Or to stop her from seeking him out when he first came to the league, dropping that stupid cops hat off with him more than a few times, the winks and silent flirts she sent to him, begging him to seek her out.

It was her fault and she knew it. She wasn't blind, she knew what would happen if she left him into her life.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and fixed herself back on her clothing. They sat folded neatly, perched on one of the highest shelves. The black leather had even started to gather dust. Indicating no one had even messed with them for a while. A determined spark soared into her eyes as she quickly pulled out the IV in her hand to release her from her tether.

Her legs trembled as she stood up from the bed. Both knees threatening to buckle as she took small baby steps forward, forgetting how to walk. Sleeping for six months would do that to someone though. She reached the counter and placed a stabilizing hand on it before trying to reach the object of her desire.

Why did they have to be so high?

She stretched up higher, every muscle in her body protesting from the sudden activity. It proved to be to much as one knee buckled under her sending her flying to the floor. Her elbow hitting the table with an audible wack. She recoiled as she rubbed the now forming bruise.

"Jinx!" She heard from the doorway.

She had been so caught up in her mission she failed to hear the water stop. He stood in the doorway with a worried expression overtaking his features. His hair slicked off to one side as the dried bits started to stick up on their own.

He rushed over and kneeled down, snatching her arm away from her hand. Lifting it up and above her head as he inspected it for damage.

Jinx stared at his eyes again as he looked over her arm. He had a concerned frown on that she didn't quite care for. Both eyes glanced at his lips for a few seconds before going back to his own.

"Kiss me," she said calmly yet firmly.

"What?" Ekko gawked at her, not knowing what else to say or think. He furrowed his brow at her, question her with just a look.

"Kiss me now or never do it again," she gave an ultimatum. A childish thing to do she knew, but she needed to know.

He lowered her arm slowly until it rested in her lap, never breaking eye contact. His eyes still asked for permission as one hand cupped her cheek, bringing her closer to him. When she didn't protest he sealed his lips against hers in a what some people would call a platonic kiss.

It felt warm, soft, and nice.

Everything the heated kiss in the middle of the ocean wasn't.

She reached up to egg him on, placing both hands on his exposed collar bone before lightly scraping down the flesh there. He inhaled sharply at the sensation, furthering the kiss by nibbling her bottom lip.

Jinx let a small mew of pleasure escape from deep down as the was the only permission he needed. His mouth explored her own in a swift gentle motions as he grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of him as he leaned back onto the shelf behind him. He wanted so desperately to meld his frame into her much smaller on as he placed both hand on her hips, slowly grinding them back at forth against his own. He broke off the kiss only to trail more down the side of her jaw and to her neck purely out of instinct rather than experience. A gasp escaped Jinx as he began to bite and nibble at her most sensitive areas. Thinking this is more than just a kiss, more than a one night stand like she was used to. She could feel his arousal through the flimsy gym shorts he wore. grinding against her own in a rhythmic fashion. She had no doubt what they would be doing if clothing wasn't in the way.

Another whimper escaped her involuntarily as he moved back up her neck. A soft but still masculine groan was whispered into her ear followed by a breathy 'fuck' before he continued his assault on her senses.

This was much more than the confirmation she wanted. But she enjoyed it.

A fox like laugh sounded outside and leaked into the clinic, bringing both parties to their senses. Ekko recoiled back in fear as he loosened his hold on Jinx. He had promised himself he would never do something like that again to her. His eyes looked for acceptance in her own but was only met with the same confusion.

He felt his arousal twitch up into her in a plea to be released. Earning a gasp from the Bluenett followed by a small bite to her lower lip. Ekkos judgment became clouded again as he moved forward to take her. Only to be slammed back down again by another naturally seductive giggle outside, only this time it was closer. He inwardly cursed as he picked her up with easy and stood, taking her hand to assist her. Without so much as even breaking a sweat he grabbed the objects from the top shelf and handed them to her before turning back for the bathroom. Leaving her there in the air of confusion and desire.

"How did you get those?" The source of the laughter had finally appeared just as the bathroom door slammed shut.

* * *

How could he be so stupid.

Ekko gripped his knees, his knuckles turning white as he tried to calm himself. Sona had left him one godman instruction and he couldn't even follow that.

She just got out of a coma she doesn't want this. She didn't back in Zaun why would she now?

He leaned back on the toilet, just vaguely aware of the aching sensation currently gripping his lower half.

Ahri had warned him too. That she may act strange or ask stupid questions. He was okay with just being friends, being next to her was enough for him. He had come to terms with that as she laid still like a dead person for so long. But now he didn't know if he could without out wanting to fuck the new found life out of her.

He should of lost it back in Zaun with one of the girls from school.

* * *

"Ekko got them for me," Jinx answered truthfully. Ahri eyed her suspiciously before nodding. Jinx sat on the end of the bed before sliding the shorts on and over her panties. They still fit perfectly. Next she placed her top on under her gown, clasping it before lifting the gown over her head to put on the straps. With shaking hands she put on her boots and accessories. Returning to the inx everyone knew and ethier loved or hated.

A few minutes passed before Ekko emerged from the bathroom.

"Common let's go get fishbones," he said as if nothing happened. His hair now stood up in the unnaturally normal way it always had.

"Okay," Jinx laughed at the thought of being reunited with her long lost friend. Ekko shook his head before offering her his hand. She took it and stood, making it obvious that walking would not be an option right now.

"hold on ill ask Ahri for a wheelchair," he told her before turning to look for the fox. But Jinx didn't let go of the hand in her own. Ekko wheeled his head back around to her only to catch her head shaking no. She smirked at him, giving her trademark lip bite as she did it.

Ekko pursed his lips as he tried to control himself.

"kneel," she told him. Her face still contorted with unmistakable mischief.

"but the wh-" he continued only to be cut off by Jinx pulling him down to her.

"I said kneel," she said more firmly, right into his ear. He swallowed and complied, dropping to his knees in front of her. With one swift motion she got up, circling around him. She pushed him forward slightly before climbing onto his back. Both his arms snaked around her legs as he got the picture.

And with that they were out the door with Jinx clinging to his back. She balled her hands into his mohawk as she bucked against his back, urging him to go faster.

"giddy up!" She laughed manically as he winced in pain.

"hey that hur-" he followed her hand back as she gave a particularly hard tug.

"you fucking bi-" he growled only to receive and even harder tug. If it wasn't for the fact that she could barley walk hed drop her right there.

"what was that," she whispered into his ear almost seductively. A tone he had never heard from her before. His nostrils flared as he continued to walk towards his house, attempting to push any dirty thought from his mind and failing. It made him white hot with anger, she knew what she was doing and he knew it.

He was only somewhat aware at the stares they were receiving as they continued forward. Jinx laughing like a maniac every time she steered him in a different direction. He growled only to have her wrap her arms around his neck, lowering herself to his ear.

"What's wrong baby ekko?" She giggled. He glared back at her, quickening his pace to his house. They made it inside and ekko dropped her ontop of the small table inside before slamming the door shut and facing her with a vicious glare.

"So you think I'm a baby do you?" He sneered.

Jinx merly quirked a brow at him before smiling, nibbling at her lower lip as she stared at his.

It was the only signal he needed before he took her lips in his own with as much heat and passion as he did back on the boat.

This was it, she was awake.

She was his, and he was hers.

* * *

 **mmmmm so dirty ;)**


End file.
